Insight
by phoenix8351
Summary: Trad. Sterek. Suite de Hindsight. Stiles à du mal à gérer ses sentiments pour Derek au vu des évenements de Hindsight. Un nécromancien tue des gens à Beacon Hills. Stiles prends son role de prophète très au sérieux et utilisera tous ses pouvoirs pour proteger les gens qu'il aime. L'image n'est pas à moi : hideout by the blind writer-d5ek4wn.
1. Chapter 1

Insight de tmjohn72

L'image illustrant cette fic n'est pas à moi. Elle appartient à *the blind writer*, j'aime beaucoup son travail ^^

Merci pour vos reviews, les ajouts en favoris, ça me fait toujours autant plaisir ^^

Et aussi Merci pour vos reviews sur mes trads précédentes ^^

Un petit coucou à Shik-Aya-chan qui vient de se convertir au Sterek ^^ (niark niark niark, le Sterek vaincra ) ^^

Sur ce je vous laisse à votre lecture ^^

Désolé pour ceux qui ont un nouveaux message pour le chap 8 de 'Hindsight' j'ai juste fait une erreur de manipulation… (J'ai honte…)

Voici le 1er chapitre de cette nouvelle histoire ^^

Donc dans l'ordre '_Foresight_' puis '_Hindsight_' puis '_Insight_' ^^

Enfin c'est juste si vous voulez comprendre quelque chose ^^

Il y aura 11 chapitres ^^

Bonne lecture.

**XX**

Chap 1

_Quatre semaines plus tard_

Stiles se cacha derrière le gros chêne et ignora le picotement qui envahit ses mains quand il toucha l'écorce. Il était conscient que toutes les choses de la nature possédaient une forme d'énergie, mais il y avait une différence entre le fait de le savoir et le fait de le ressentir par lui-même. Sa vision du monde avait beaucoup changé depuis son entrainement pour développer ses dons. A une quinzaine de mètre de lui, Erica grogna, il la regarda planter ses griffes dans le corps avant de le décapiter.

Derek et Jackson n'étaient pas très loin d'elle, côte à côte, ils se battaient aussi contre des corps réanimés. Ils les mirent facilement à terre et ils se regroupèrent quand Allison et Scott arrivèrent de là où ils étaient. Stiles se concentra pour pouvoir entendre leur conversation de là où il était.

« Il y en avait huit cette fois. Ça veut dire que le nécromancien devient plus fort. »

« On a assez à faire avec le groupe de chasseurs que ton père a appelé pour lutter contre ces choses, » dit Derek à Allison, « on n'a pas besoin d'une douzaine de corps réanimés en plus dans les rues. »

« Il devait faire quelque chose. Ces choses ont tués quatre personnes. Nous avons beau essayer, nous n'arrivons pas à grand-chose. »

« Je parlerais à Stiles. Il peut peut-être nous aider à pister le nécromancien, » dit Scott.

« Non, laisse Stiles en dehors de ça. Vous vous occupez des corps et moi je vais parler à Deaton, » ordonna Derek.

Allison grogna en se tournant vers les corps décapités éparpillés autour d'eux. Stiles observa Derek qui marchait jusqu'à la lisière de la forêt avant de s'y enfoncer. Stiles se plaça de façon à rester invisible d'eux. Son esprit fourmillait de tous les sorts et les contre-sorts qu'il avait appris mais aucun d'entre eux ne pouvait l'aider à trouver la nouvelle menace pour la ville. Tout ce qu'il avait essayé pour retrouver le nécromancien avait échoué et Morrell lui avait dit que c'était juste quelque chose qu'il n'était pas capable de faire. Il n'aimait entendre cette excuse.

Il commença a rebrousser chemin vers sa jeep mais il s'immobilisa quand l'énergie autour de lui changea. « J'avais la sensation que tu étais proche, » dit Derek en sortant des ténèbres qui le dissimulait pour que Stiles puisse le voir.

« Je suis juste là pour observer la nouvelle menace. Aucun d'entre vous n'avait besoin de mon aide. »

« Nous pouvons gérer ça. Tu n'as pas besoin de t'impliquer. »

Stiles le regarda dans les yeux et il réprima l'impérieux besoin de s'excuser de sa stupidité et de supplier l'Alpha de le reprendre. Il savait qu'il y avait eu trop de changement et qu'il n'y avait aucun moyen pour que ça fonctionne même s'ils étaient tous deux assez stupides pour mettre le passé de côté afin de se redonner une chance. « Quelqu'un déséquilibre le flux de la nature et tue des gens avec des cadavres réanimés. Je suis né pour gérer ce genre de chose. »

« Sais-tu qui est le nécromancien ? »

« Pas encore. »

« Ce qui veut dire ? »

Stiles y réfléchit en recommençant à marcher en direction de sa jeep. Il entendit que Derek le suivait. « Pourquoi ne demandes-tu pas à Deaton ? Je croyais que tu ne voulais pas m'impliquer. »

« Je ne le veux pas. Le responsable de tout ça est dangereux. »

« Tout comme moi, » dit-il, et il sentit Derek se raidir.

« Dis-moi juste ce que tu sais. Puisque nous sommes tout les deux ici, » dit Derek.

« Ce n'est pas grand-chose. Un nécromancien ranime les cadavres en utilisant une des magies les plus noires qui existent. Avec le temps il ou elle va devenir de plus en plus puissant jusqu'au moment où il lui sera facile de lever une armée de serviteurs. Le seul point positif est que plus il ou elle utilise de pouvoir pour les faire revivre, plus il nous est facile de le ressentir et de le pister. »

Derek soupira ce qui informa Stiles qu'il n'était pas ravi de sa réponse. « C'est tout ? Nous devons juste attendre qu'il lève une armée avant de pouvoir faire quoi que ce soit ? »

« C'est tout ce que je peux faire du côté surnaturel. Je vais faire quelques bonnes vieilles recherches en enquêtant pour voir si je peux trouver des liens entre les victimes. Si le nécromancien avait une raison particulière de les viser, je devrais pouvoir la trouver. Ça pourrait m'aider pour savoir qui est le prochain sur la liste. »

« Et si je te demandais de ne pas t'en mêler ? »

Stiles arrêta de marcher et se retourna pour lui faire face. « Pourquoi ne voudrais tu pas que je m'en mêle ? »

« Parce que je m'inquiète pour toi et que je ne veux pas que tu sois blessé. »

« Je croyais que nous avions déjà dépassé tout ça. Tu ne crois pas que je peux me débrouiller ? »

« Je dis juste que je veux que tu sois en sécurité. »

Stiles ne sut pas quoi répondre. Il fut à la fois énervé et soulagé quand Derek s'éloigna à travers le cimetière. Il avait appris à accepter ce que Deaton, Lydia et Derek lui avait fait et avait réussi à aller au-delà de la colère qu'il ressentait mais entendre Derek lui dire qu'il s'inquiétait pour lui, lui semblait tellement étrange alors qu'ils s'étaient à peine parlé depuis la nuit où il avait débarqué pendant le baiser avec Danny. Il n'avait pas vraiment parlé à Danny non plus d'ailleurs.

« Pourquoi es-tu un tel idiot ? » se demanda-t-il à lui-même. Il se tourna et finit le chemin jusqu'à sa jeep. Il fut surprit de trouver Peter à côté de sa jeep.

« Enfin. J'ai eu peur qu'un zombie ait réussi à t'attraper. »

« Que veux-tu ? » Stiles n'avait aucune confiance en Peter, surtout parce qu'il n'avait jamais découvert ce qu'était l'étrange explosion lumineuse qui avait réduit une partie de la forêt en cendre tout en infligeant des brulures au troisième degré aux membres de la meute. Il avait le sentiment que Peter était le responsable, et plus grave, qu'il complotait contre Derek et la meute. Stiles se faisait un devoir de l'arrêter.

« Tu es si désagréable, Stiles. J'ignore ce que mon neveu a pu te trouver. »

« Dans ce cas nous sommes deux. Je ne vois vraiment pas pourquoi il te laisse rester dans le coin. Il découvrira ce que tu magouilles, quoi que ce soit, bien assez tôt. »

« Je te rassures, je ne prévois rien de néfaste. Je suis ici parce que je suis tombé sur ta voiture et ton horrible odeur pendant ma promenade nocturne. »

« Je suis tellement désolé d'avoir interrompu ta promenade de routine. Pourquoi ne retourne tu pas dans ta tombe en attendant que le nécromancien ait besoin de toi. »

Peter le fixa avant de repartir vers la forêt. « Pauvre Stiles pitoyable. Tu n'es plus le même sans Scott et mon neveu pour te tenir, » dit-il à voix haute, pour être sûr que Stiles l'entende. Stiles monta dans sa jeep et rentra chez lui en pensant à toutes les façons dont il pourrait torturer Peter pour ce qu'il prévoyait de faire, quoi que ce soit. Et le fait de ne pas savoir quels étaient ses plans lui mettait les nerfs à vif.

**XX**

« Ce sont les dossiers ? »

Son père était assis à son bureau, lisant les informations détaillées sur les quatre victimes. La raison officielle était qu'ils avaient été tués par un agresseur sans arme. Le sheriff avait fait une conférence de presse pour installer un couvre-feu dans l'espoir de protéger les gens mais maintenant qu'il connaissait l'existence des loups garous et des autres créatures dangereuses, il avait l'impression de ne plus être dans son élément. Stiles pensait qu'il faisait de son mieux pour compenser tout ça ce qui voulait dire qu'il se démenait encore plus que d'habitude. « Ce sont toutes nos recherches sur les victimes depuis la première attaque. S'il te plait, dis-moi que tu as une idée pour arrêter ces choses. »

« La décapitation semble mettre fin à la magie qui les réanime. Laquelle était la première victime ? »

Stiles s'assit et son père lui tendit le dossier qui était en haut de la pile. « Rachel Coslow, une mère célibataire de trente-six ans. Sa fille est partie vivre chez sa tante à Memphis. »

Stiles fit de son mieux pour stabiliser sa respiration quand il sentit la vision arriver. Ses sens partirent en vrille jusqu'à ce qu'il ne puisse plus voir, entendre ou sentir. Puis son esprit explosa quand il fut attiré dans un autre monde.

**XX**

**X**

_Il vit la victime qui chargeait ses courses à l'arrière de son SUV. Quand elle eut fini, elle ferma le coffre et rangea le caddie. Elle repartit vers sa voiture et laissa échapper un cri à glacer le sang quand elle vit deux cadavres qui marchaient vers elle. La victime lutta avec ses clés puis les lâcha quand leurs mains se refermèrent sur son cou. _

**X**

**XX**

Stiles ouvrit les yeux. Son père sursauta et se leva aussitôt qu'il vit les yeux de son fils. Quand la noirceur diminua et fut remplacé par le brun normal de ses yeux, il sentit son père se détendre. « Quoi ? »

« Tes yeux. Ils ont changés. »

« Comment ça ? » demanda Stiles.

« Ils étaient complètement noirs. Ils avaient l'air démoniaque. »

« J'ai pu ressentir la terreur de la victime avant qu'ils la tue. Parfois ça fait ressortir mes ténèbres intérieures mais ça ne dure qu'un moment. »

« Tu ressens toujours leurs douleurs ? »

« Ca dépends de la vision. Parfois je ressens leur amour, et leur joie. D'autre fois, ce sont leur inquiétude ou leur nervosité. Les empathes ne peuvent pas choisir les émotions qu'ils ressentent ou pas. »

Son père hocha la tête et se rassit. En voyant son visage, Stiles savait qu'il était toujours sous le choc.

« Je les ai vu la toucher puis il se sont figés avant de la tuer, comme s'ils attendaient une confirmation avant d'agir. Je ne suis pas sûr de ce que ça veut dire mais ça pourrait être important. » Il regarda son père prendre des notes sur une feuille blanche de son bloc note. Il rendit le dossier à son père.

« Qui est la victime numéro deux ? »

« Mark Llewellyn. »

« L'agent de sécurité de la banque, pas vrai ? »

« Ouais. Il a été tué chez lui mais il n'y a aucun signe d'effraction. Il était à six ans de la retraite. » Stiles prit le dossier et l'ouvrit pour lire les informations en attendant la vision. Elle vint aussi vite que la précédente.

Fin chap 1.

**XX**

Voilà c'était le premier chapitre ^^

Alors, qu'en pensez-vous ?

Pour me faire pardonner le retard de publication de ce premier chapitre, je publierais le deuxième avant mercredi ^^

A bientôt

Publié le 18 03 2013


	2. Chapter 2

Insight de tmohn72

Note de l'auteur : _C'est un chapitre très court. Une petite conversation Stiles/Morrell. _

Un chapitre très court …

Bonne lecture

**XX**

Chap 2

« Vous êtes arrivé tôt, » dit Stiles. Il marcha jusqu'à la chaise de l'autre côté du bureau de Morrell et s'effondra dessus.

« Toi aussi. Tout va bien ? »

« Non. Le nécromancien est toujours dehors et nous ne sommes pas près de le trouver, mon empathie devient plus forte, Peter prépare quelque chose, et tout ça fait peur à mon père. Sans parler du fait que dès que je vois Derek, j'ai envie de le plaquer contre le mur pour l'embrasser. Est-ce que j'étais aussi obsédé quand j'étais humain ? »

Morrell sourit. « Ce n'est pas si souvent que tu parles de Derek ou de la meute. Et oui, tu as toujours été un peu obsédé. »

« Je ne sais pas ce qui se passe. Peut-être que je me suis juste calmé et j'ai compris qu'il n'y a qu'avec Derek que je me sens moins seul. »

Morrell se pencha en avant de sa chaise et elle regarda Stiles dans les yeux. « As-tu pensé à lui dire ça ? Il n'y a rien dans le manuel des prophètes ou dans celui des loups garous qui stipule que vous ne pouvez pas être ensemble. »

« Je ne peux pas en parler à Derek. En plus, nous avons un nécromancien qui tue des gens. »

« Nous avons essayé tout ce que nous pouvions pour le trouver. Nous devons juste attendre qu'il soit assez fort pour que tu puisses le trouver. »

« Je sais. J'ai juste l'impression que je devrais pouvoir empêcher les gens de se faire tuer par un maniaque. Quel est l'intérêt d'être un prophète si je ne peux pas aider les gens quand ils en ont besoin ? »

Morrell soupira. « C'est ce que je craignais. Tu te sens responsable du monde entier. Tu es capable de faire beaucoup de bien mais tu ne peux pas sauver le monde entier. »

« Ouais, mais si je n'essaie pas, qui le feras ? »

« Stiles, tu es un adolescent. Tu devrais t'inquiéter d'autres choses, comme qui vas-tu inviter au bal de promo. »

« Des gens meurent et vous voulez que je m'inquiète pour un bal de lycée ? »

« Stiles, je te promets que le nécromancien va payer. »

« J'espère. En même temps, nous devons penser à un repaire pour notre équipe. »

« Un quoi ? »

« Nous ne pouvons pas continuer à nous réunir ici, dans votre bureau. Deaton à la clinique vétérinaire, et la meute à la maison. Nous avons besoin d'un repaire cool. »

« Je verrais si je peux nous trouver un gratte-ciel ou une caverne dont personne ne connait l'existence. »

« C'est tout ce que je demande, » dit-il, en se levant. « Maintenant, je dois aller en cours. »

« Promets-moi que tu penseras au fait de parler à Derek. »

« Je le promets, » dit-il, et il quitta le bureau pour se diriger vers son casier. La vérité était qu'il voulait parler à Derek. Le problème était qu'à chaque fois qu'il pensait à ce qu'il allait lui dire, il ressentait les débuts d'une crise de panique.

Fin chap 2.

**XX**

Bon j'avoue, il était super court ^^

J'essayerais de mettre le prochain chapitre demain soir si possible parce que celui-là était vraiment court ^^

A bientôt.

Publié le 19 03 2013


	3. Forgiven

Insight de tmjohn72

Note de l'auteur : '_Pas de Derek/Stiles pour ce chapitre mais il est important pour l'histoire. Je pense que la plupart d'entre vous apprécieront la fin du chapitre… Je sais que j'ai adoré l'écrire.'_

Et moi j'ai adoré le traduire ^^

Merci pour vos reviews ^^

Bonne lecture

**XX**

Chap 3

Désormais, Stiles détestait la pause de midi. Comme d'habitude, il s'assit seul à une table pour manger. Au début le silence et l'isolement ne l'avait pas gêné mais au fur et à mesure, c'était devenu son enfer personnel. Il leva les yeux de son repas, enfin ce qui était un repas selon les normes du lycée de Beacon Hills, juste à temps pour voir Scott arriver et s'assoir en face de lui.

« Scott, pourquoi tu t'assois là ? »

« Parce que tu me manques et je refuse d'entendre une autre histoire de Jackson racontant à quel point il est magnifique. » Stiles regarda par-dessus l'épaule de Scott et observa la table où son ami était assis auparavant. Jackson était occupé à raconter une histoire et tous les autres de la table semblait s'ennuyer à mourir, y compris Danny.

Quand il regarda Scott dans les yeux, il sentit qu'il lui cachait quelque chose. « Dis-moi pourquoi tu es vraiment là. »

« Derek voulait que je te demande si tu avais trouvé un lien entre les victimes. Mais tu me manques vraiment. »

« Tu me manques aussi, » dit-il avec honnêteté, « Et non, rien n'apparait dans les dossiers. La seule chose qu'ils ont en commun, apparemment, c'est le fait d'avoir été tué par les marionnettes du nécromancien. Ils ont été tués de différentes façons deux ont été étranglés, un d'eux a été transpercé par une épée de sa propre collection. Le quatrième a été frappé plusieurs fois à la tête avec un objet contondant. Aucun d'entre eux ne semblait se connaitre. »

« Merde. Tout ça est vraiment flippant. »

« Tu parles de nous ou du nécromancien ? »

« Nous. Je comprends que tu sois furieux et tu as raison d'être énervé. Je sais que je t'ai laissé tomber. J'avais juste peur de te perdre et d'être responsable si tu étais blessé. »

« Je dois y aller, » dit-il brusquement. La sensation d'un mal envahissant lui donnait la nausée.

« Ok, » dit tristement Scott.

« Ce n'est pas à cause de toi. Je pense que quelqu'un va se faire tuer. »

« Comment le sais-tu ? »

« Il y a une énergie sombre qui converge vers l'école. Quelque chose arrive… »

« Ici ? Que devons-nous faire ? »

« Rien. Je m'en occupe. » Il quitta la cantine et se dirigea vers le toit parce qu'il savait que c'était le meilleur endroit pour voir si des corps réanimés se dirigeaient vers l'école. Il soupira en sentant que Isaac, Scott et Lydia le suivait mais il n'avait pas le temps de se plaindre. En regardant à l'est, il vit six corps qui se dirigeaient vers le lycée.

« Je suppose qu'aucun d'entre vous n'a emmené de poudre de sorbier avec lui ? » demanda-t-il quand ils arrivèrent.

« Euh, non, » dit Scott.

« Il faudrait penser à planquer quelques armes et des fournitures pour les urgences au lycée. Maintenant, j'hésite. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Si je les arrête avant qu'il tue leur cible, nous la sauverons et en même temps, nous empêcherons la révélation de la vérité concernant les meurtres. La mauvaise nouvelle est que si je les tue, je n'aurais aucun moyen de savoir qui était leur cible. »

« Je vote pour l'option numéro une. Nous pourrons réfléchir à ce qu'ils veulent plus tard, quand il n'y aura pas une tonne de gens en danger de mort à cause d'eux, » dit Lydia, et Stiles fut content de voir qu'elle était toujours la voix de la raison. Il aurait juste voulu qu'elle évite de le dire comme s'il était l'être le plus stupide au monde.

« _Dressel marcoi resel momtor elled._ » Il sentit l'énergie l'entourer et il sourit quand le sort se dirigea vers les corps. Les corps ralentirent à chaque pas jusqu'à ce qu'il reste immobile au milieu de la rue. Une fois immobile, ils se raidirent et se transformèrent en pierre, puis se désintégrèrent en fine poussière.

« C'était génial, » dit Scott.

« C'était une incantation simple de transmogrification. Leur cible, qui que ce soit, est sauvé. »

« Derek me rejoint ce soir à la clinique pour parler avec Deaton. Tu devrais venir. »

« Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée. »

« Tu es toujours furieux ? » demanda Lydia, c'était la première fois qu'il la voyait ayant l'air de vouloir s'excuser.

« Plus maintenant. Ce que vous avez fait est du passé et il vaut mieux dépasser ça. Mieux pour nous tous. »

« Donc nous ne sommes plus amis parce que nous avons pris une décision idiote ? Tu m'as pardonné quand j'ai embrassé Lydia pendant une pleine lune. Tu as pardonné Isaac quand il t'a pratiquement éventré au poste de police alors que tu voulais juste le libérer de prison… »

« C'est compliqué. Derek avait raison, le pouvoir que j'avais m'a changé. Je ne peux pas juste redevenir le gamin sarcastique que vous connaissiez. »

« Ce n'est pas ce que nous te demandons. Nous te demandons de nous pardonner pour que nous puissions être ami de nouveau. »

Stiles savait qu'il allait le regretter mais il avait senti sa solitude s'effacer dès qu'il avait entendu ses mots. « Je pense que ça pourrais se faire. Allons discuter avec Morrell. » Ils sourirent tous, et il les laissa l'étouffer sous les câlins avant de les emmener jusqu'au bureau. Elle était avec un élève mais ils n'attendirent pas longtemps.

« C'est bien de vous voir tous ensemble à nouveau, » dit-elle, en fermant la porte du bureau pour plus de confidentialité.

« Nous sommes à nouveau amis, » dit fièrement Scott, Stiles pouvait sentir sa joie.

« Je suis heureuse d'entendre cette nouvelle. Mais je suppose que vous n'êtes pas venus tous ensemble juste pour une séance. »

« J'ai besoin de plus d'infos sur le nécromancien, » dit Stiles.

« Je t'ai dit tous ce que je savais. Ils utilisent une puissante magie pour réanimer des cadavres et ils deviennent plus forts à chaque résurrection. »

« Peuvent-ils faire faire ce qu'ils veulent aux zombies ? »

« Ce ne sont pas des zombies au sens strict du terme. Ils n'ont ni faim, ni conscience de ce qu'ils sont. Quant à leurs possibilités, oui, ils feront tous ce que le nécromancien voudra. »

« Nous devons comprendre pourquoi il cible des personnes spécifiques. »

« Est-ce que tu ne peux pas faire en sorte d'avoir une vision ou un truc du genre ? » demanda Scott. Lydia leva les yeux au ciel, elle savait à quel point cette question était ridicule.

« Normalement je dois avoir un contact physique avec la victime ou un objet qui lui appartenait. Ce soir, mon père va m'emmener sur la scène du crime le plus récent mais je ne sais pas si ça fonctionnera. »

« C'est un bon début, » dit Morrell, « je suis désolé de ne rien pouvoir faire de plus. »

« Le père d'Allison appelle des chasseurs pour l'aider à traquer le nécromancien. Cette ville va devenir dangereuse pour nous tous. »

« J'ai demandé une aide extérieure à Argent, » dit Stiles, ils furent tous surpris. Même Morrell fut ébahie. Pendant un quart de seconde, Stiles se demanda s'il aurait dû lui expliquer toute l'histoire.

« Pourquoi aurais tu fais ça ? Allison est-elle au courant ? »

« C'est pour un autre projet sur lequel je travaille. Les cadavres sont juste une histoire de couverture et ceci doit rester entre nous et ne pas sortir de cette pièce. Allison ne sait rien du tout de tout ça. »

« J'ai commandé d'anciens grimoires dans une librairie d'occasion. Je n'ai plus qu'à aller les chercher. Je les lirais pour voir si je peux en tirer des infos utiles. » Dit Lydia.

« Je vous enverrais un email si j'ai une vision sur la scène de crime. Je ne pense pas qu'on puisse faire quoique ce soit d'autre en attendant. »

Stiles et Isaac avait le même cours ensuite, Stiles en était content car ça lui fournissait l'occasion de parler avec Isaac. Isaac garda le silence jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient à mi-chemin de leur salle de cours. Quand ils passèrent devant la porte des toilettes des garçons, Isaac le poussa à l'intérieur puis bloqua la porte pour l'empêcher de sortir.

« Qu'est ce qui se passe ? »

« Nous devons parler de Peter. »

« Qu'y a-t-il avec lui ? »

« Je pense que c'est à cause de lui que tu as demandé à Argent de prévoir des renforts. J'ai raison ? »

« Ouais. Comment l'as-tu su ? »

Isaac haussa les épaules. « Je repensais à cette nuit dans la forêt quand il y a eu cette explosion mystérieuse. J'ai eu l'impression qu'il voulait qu'on te pense coupable. »

« Mais tu ne penses pas que c'était moi ? »

« Je sais que ce n'était pas toi. Peter agit bizarrement depuis qu'il est revenu en ville. »

Stiles hocha la tête. « Je pense qu'il essaie de redevenir l'Alpha. Il sait qu'il ne peut pas affronter directement Derek parce que vous autres le soutiendrez. »

« Tu penses qu'il bosse avec le nécromancien ? »

Stiles y pensa un moment et il haussa les épaules. « Je ne sais pas mais je ne peux pas ignorer cette possibilité. »

« Alors pourquoi as-tu demandé à Argent d'appeler quelques crétins en renfort ? »

« Ils recherchent le nécromancien, enfin en théorie. Mais en vrai, ils gardent un œil sur Peter. »

Isaac sourit. « Tu es vraiment doué pour ça. »

« Je lis beaucoup. Mais tu ne peux en parler à personne. Ni à Scott, ni à Derek. »

« Ton secret est en sécurité avec moi. »

« Bien. Ça sera plus facile si tu peux garder un œil sur lui, toi aussi. »

« Tu n'avais même pas besoin de me demander. Derek est comme un grand frère pour moi et la meute est ma famille. Je ne laisserais rien arriver, à aucun d'entre vous. » Cela prit Stiles par surprise.

« Pourquoi dis-tu ça comme si je faisais partie de la meute ? »

« Nous sommes comme un gang, Stiles. Une fois dans la meute, tu ne la quitte jamais vraiment. Si tu as besoin de mon aide, je serais toujours là pour toi. »

Fin chap 3

**XX**

Alors Isaac n'est-il pas trop mignon ? ^^

Je ne sais vraiment pas quand je pourrais poster la suite donc je vous dis au pire à la semaine prochaine.

A bientôt.

Publié le 20 03 2013


	4. Investigations

Insight de tmjohn72

Note de l'auteur : _'Je voulais voir Danny et Stiles dans ce chapitre. Certains d'entre vous trouveront que c'est trop rapide mais je crois que Stiles sait qu'il n'a rien à craindre de Danny. Il sait qu'il n'y a rien entre lui et Derek excepté ce seul baiser.'_

Merci pour vos reviews ^^

Bonne lecture

**XX**

Chap 4 – Investigations

Stiles venait de trouver une nouvelle raison de détester Harris. Son prof venait d'obtenir le statut d'ennemi en décidant que Stiles avait besoin d'un nouveau binôme de laboratoire et que personne ne serait mieux que Danny Mahealani pour cela. Ils furent tous deux surpris par cette désignation et ils n'avaient vraiment rien à se dire, donc ils se contentèrent de travailler en silence alors que tous les autres parlaient dans la classe.

« C'est stupide. J'ai été stupide, et même aujourd'hui, je ne comprends vraiment pas ce qui a pu me passer par la tête. »

« C'est bon, » dit Stiles, même si son ton indiquait le contraire. Il n'était pas prêt à en parler, surtout pas avec tant de loups garous à portée d'oreilles.

« Je ne suis même pas attiré par Derek, »murmura Danny, pour être sûr que les autres élèves n'entendent pas. Stiles regarda toute la salle et observa l'expression des loups garous, ce qui lui prouva que seul Isaac semblait au courant de ce qui s'était passé. Même Jackson semblait surprit par cette révélation ce que Stiles trouvait très surprenant. Il avait pensé que Danny en aurait au moins discuté avec son meilleur ami. « Ce baiser était une erreur et il ne signifiait rien. Nous avons juste été pris dans cet instant bizarre et je suis officiellement le type le plus stupide du monde. Je ne sais pas trop quoi dire d'autre si ce n'est que je suis désolé d'avoir créé un problème et j'espère que ça n'a pas empiré les choses. »

« Ok, » dit Stiles, retournant son attention sur le modèle de Bohr*.

« C'est tout ? Nous sommes ok ? »

« Ouais, nous sommes ok. Derek et moi, c'est fini et je n'ai aucun droit de dire avec qui il peut sortir ou pas. Beaucoup de choses se sont passées. En plus, comment quelqu'un pourrait-il le voir sans le vouloir ? »

« Génial. Je ne pensais pas que tu me reparlerais un jour. »

« J'ai une arrière-pensée. Je suis capable de voir le passé et l'avenir et j'ai la magie mais… »

« Tu ne comprends rien à la chimie. »

« Ouais. Aide-moi à m'en sortir. »

Stiles écouta son explication et ne la comprit qu'en partie. Il fit de son mieux et s'en remit au cerveau de Danny pour finir le devoir. Quand le cours fut fini, il attrapa Danny avant qu'ils ne quittent la salle. « J'ai besoin d'une autre faveur. »

« OK. Je t'écoute. »

« J'ai besoin que tu viennes sur une scène de crime avec mon père et moi. »

« Ok. Pourquoi moi ? »

« Tu es humain et tu es doué. Je pense que mon père a besoin d'un soutien moral et que je dois lui paraitre hors d'atteinte. Il ne l'admet pas mais ce truc de loups garous l'énerve et maintenant que je ne suis plus tout à fait humain, il se sent perdu. »

Danny y réfléchit une demi-seconde puis il hocha la tête. « Envoie-moi l'adresse par sms. »

**XX**

Stiles haussa un sourcil en sortant du cruiser et il se dirigea vers la maison avec son père. Danny les attendait. Avec la meute à ses côtés, excepté Lydia, Allison, Derek et Peter.

« Tu as invité tout le monde pour une ballade sur la scène de crime ? » demanda Stiles.

« Ils étaient déjà là quand je suis arrivé, » dit Danny.

« Nous vous avons entendu en parler pendant le cours d'Harris. Nous avons pensé que vous pourriez avoir besoin de renforts au cas où le nécromancien se doute de ce que vous faites. »

« Je n'y avais pas pensé. Merci. » Dit-il, et ils entrèrent. Stiles se raidit en sentant le changement dans l'air au fur et à mesure qu'ils se rapprochaient de l'endroit où l'assistant dentaire avait été tué. Il y avait encore du sang visible sur les murs, le sol et les meubles. Une demi-douzaine de supports pour épées était accrochée aux murs mais toutes les épées avaient été emportées comme preuves.

« Il y a quelque chose de lourd dans l'air. Je peux sentir beaucoup d'énergie dispersée. » Les cheveux de la nuque de Stiles se dressèrent.

« Provenant de la victime ? »

« Ouais. Ce gars était terrifié jusqu'à la moelle. » Il grimaça en sentant la douleur de la victime et se figea. Erica était juste à côté de lui et il se calma quand elle lui prit la main.

« C'est comme si j'entrais dans le corps de la victime. Je peux sentir sa douleur et sa terreur. Il a essayé de se défendre… »

« Nous n'avons trouvé aucun autre corps à part celui de la victime, » lui rappela son père.

« Donc ils ont nettoyés après leur passage ? Cela voudrai dire qu'il peut leur donner des indications sur le moment et que ce n'est pas seulement une sorte de pré-programmation, » dit Danny.

« Je vais m'ouvrir complètement. Avec toute cette énergie, cela ne devrait pas me prendre longtemps pour voir quelque chose. » Erica retira sa main doucement et les autres bougèrent.

Ils se placèrent de façon à lui laisser de la place. Stiles s'agenouilla et posa le dos de sa main là où le corps avait été trouvé. Sa main commença à picoter et il ne fallut pas longtemps pour qu'il sente la vision arriver, mais celle-ci était différente de toutes celles qu'il avait pu avoir. Il pouvait toujours voir et entendre tout ce qui se passait et pourtant il voyait aussi le meurtre. Il avait l'impression que sa conscience était séparée en deux endroits au même moment.

Il voyait la victime, Kyle Harmon, qui regardait un vieux film de samouraï. D'après Stiles, il était évident que cet homme avait une fascination pour les épées et ce n'était donc pas surprenant qu'il sache comment s'en servir. Il y eut un grand crash venant de la porte de devant et Kyle se jeta en direction de l'épée la plus proche. Il la retira de son étui alors que les corps marchaient silencieusement dans sa direction.

« _Non, Je ne suis pas prêt. C'est trop tôt._ »

Ils ne répondirent pas. Ils continuèrent d'avancer et Kyle joua de sa lame, coupant la tête du corps le plus proche. Le corps vacilla un instant puis s'effondra sur le sol. Il cria quand les deux autres corps se précipitèrent à toute vitesse sur lui et il ne put se défendre. Stiles se leva et se tourna vers les autres. Il les entendit retenir leurs souffles.

« C'est quoi ce bordel ? » demanda Jackson.

« Il dit que c'est normal, » expliqua son père, et Stiles ferma les yeux en attendant que ses yeux redeviennent normaux. Il ne les sentit pas changer mais il sentit la diminution du niveau de peur dans la pièce.

« Le nécromancien à réanimé trois corps et la victime en as tué un. Puis les deux autres se sont jeté sur lui comme des joueurs de football américain pour le poignarder avec ses propres épées. »

« Ça veut dire que c'était personnel, » dit son père.

« Ça l'était. La victime était surprise au début mais il avait l'air de savoir qu'il allait mourir. Il était prêt à se battre pour sa vie mais il savait comment ça allait se finir, » dit-il, expliquant ce qu'il avait ressenti pendant sa vision. Il commença à dire autre chose mais il se tourna vers Jackson. « Lydia au téléphone. »

« Non, mon téléphone ne… » Il sourit a Stiles quand son téléphone sonna. Stiles lui rendit un petit sourire quand Jackson répondit au téléphone. « Elle veut que nous allions chez elle. Elle a trouvé quelque chose. »

« Dis-lui que nous arrivons. »

Son père set tourna vers lui. « Je vais rester ici pour refaire les scellés. Je te vois à la maison quand tu auras fini. »

« Ca pourrait être dangereux. »

« Ça ira. J'ai ma Betsy et je ne pense pas être sur la liste de ce gars. »

« Qui est Betsy ? » demanda Isaac.

« Mon arme, » répondit son père.

« Sois prudent, » lui dit Stiles. Son père acquiesça et retourna à l'arrière de la maison pendant qu'ils sortaient par la porte de devant. Il était content d'avoir eu des impressions utiles mais ce n'était pas quelque chose qu'il voulait refaire de sitôt.

Fin chap 4

*Modèle de Bohr : Le **modèle de Bohr** est une théorie physique, basée sur le modèle planétaire de Rutherford, cherchant à comprendre la constitution d'un atome, et plus particulièrement, celui de l'hydrogène et des ions hydrogénoïdes (ions ne possédant qu'un seul électron). (Source Wikipédia)

**XX**

Combien d'entre vous trouvent que Danny s'en sort facilement ?

J'essaierais de poster le prochain chapitre ce week end ou au pire début de semaine prochaine ^^

A bientôt ^^

Publié le 27 03 2013


	5. Plan d'action

Insight de tmjohn72

Je suis sincèrement désolé pour mon retard …. J'avais zappé que c'était le week end de Pâques ^^

Merci pour vos reviews ^^

Je dois vous informer que je vais supprimer mon compte, ainsi que toutes les fics que j'ai traduites et j'arrête les traductions !*

Pensez à lire la note à la fin du chapitre !

Bonne lecture

**XX**

Chapitre 5 – Un plan d'action

Lydia tendit le livre à Erica puis se dirigea vers la chaise la plus proche pour s'y asseoir. Elle portait un pyjama en soie et ses cheveux étaient attachés en une queue de cheval serrée. Stiles était ébahi de voir à quel point elle avait l'air apprêtée alors qu'elle se préparait juste pour aller au lit. « Est-ce que ça va faire ce que je pense que ça va faire ? » demanda Erica.

« J'espère. Il semblerait que ce sort permette à quelqu'un de marquer une sorcière responsable d'une malédiction. Un peu comme une balise GPS pour trouver la sorcière qui t'a lancé un sort. Sauf que nous devrions pouvoir l'utiliser pour trouver le nécromancien. »

Erica tendit le livre à Stiles et il parcourut la liste des ingrédients et l'incantation. « Ca dit que nous avons besoin de quelque chose lié au sort original. Ce qui veut dire que nous allons devoir mettre la main sur un des corps réanimés. »

« S'il veut la mort de certaines personnes, je ne pense pas qu'on doive attendre longtemps. Tu peux lancer ce sort, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Oui, c'est assez simple. Deaton devrait avoir tous les ingrédients. »

« Je peux aller les chercher si tu ne veux pas le voir, » offrit Scott. Stiles lui sourit.

« Merci, mais il est sans doute temps que je le vois en face. »

« Essaie de ne pas le tuer. Il me paie plutôt bien en ce moment. »

« Je ferais de mon mieux. Je vais rassembler les ingrédients, assurez-vous d'être prêts. »

« Nous allons prévenir Derek, comme ça, s'il tombe sur un cadavre animé alors qu'il marche et boude en même temps, il évitera de le tuer. » dit Jackson.

Stiles se tourna vers Scott qui leva les mains et hocha la tête. « A mon tour. Je sais déjà ce que tu veux que je fasse. Je préviens Allison et son armée. »

« Ok. Je suppose que je vous vois tous au lycée demain, » dit Stiles.

« Je te ramène chez toi, » dit Danny et Stiles acquiesça. Il se tourna et fut confus en voyant l'expression de désapprobation d'Isaac. Il suivit Danny jusqu'à la voiture et monta sur le siège passager.

« Ecoute, je suis content que nous soyons en bon terme. Je sais que nous n'étions pas amis avant tout ça mais j'ai toujours pensé que tu étais un gars réglo. »

« Vraiment ? »

« Ouais. Je veux dire, tu parles à 200 à l'heure et tu as ton propre rythme, mais tu es malin. Jackson m'a dit tout ce que tu as fait pour Scott depuis qu'il a été mordu. Tu es un gars bien, Stiles. »

« Pourquoi tant de compliments ? Tu veux m'inviter au bal de promo ? »

« Pas du tout. J'essaie de te demander de veiller sur Jackson. »

« Ouais, bien sûr, je le ferais. » Stiles pensa que c'était une drôle de requête. Il prit une seconde pour se concentrer sur ses sens et il sentit sa conscience s'éveiller alors que son esprit cherchait une explication. « Quoi, tu déménages ? » demanda-t-il soudainement.

« Comment le sais-tu ? Mes parents me l'ont dit ce matin ! »

« Je suis un prophète, tu te souviens ? » Il était tout autant surprit que Danny. Il ne comprenait pas d'où venait cette information et il faudrait qu'il pense à poser la question à Morrell.

« Ma mère a obtenu le poste de directrice exécutive à Seattle. Nous partons vendredi prochain. Je n'ai pas encore trouvé comment l'annoncer à Jackson. »

« Il fait partie de la meute maintenant. Ils ne pourront pas te remplacer mais ils veilleront sur lui. »

« Je sais. Il a Lydia aussi, ce qui fait que je me sens un peu moins mal à l'idée de le quitter. Non pas que je veuille déménager, je ne veux pas. C'est juste que je n'aie pas eu mon mot à dire. »

« Tu seras plus en sécurité là-bas. Je doute qu'il y ait des nécromanciens pour réanimer des corps dans les montagnes. Mais je crois que Derek a parlé d'une meute à Olympia. »

« Ça va être bizarre au début. Je sais que ça ira pour vous et ce n'est pas comme si je n'allais pas revenir pour des visites. J'ai juste peur que Jackson soit encore plus difficile sans moi. »

« Je garderais un œil sur lui pour toi. Il sera entouré. Etouffé pour être plus exact. »

**XX**

Stiles avait une sensation bizarre en entrant dans la clinique vétérinaire. Il avait juré haut et fort qu'il ne remettrait plus jamais un pied ici et maintenant il était en train de faire exactement ce qu'il avait dit qu'il ne ferait pas. L'endroit était semblable à son souvenir et même s'il savait que ça ne faisait pas si longtemps depuis la dernière fois, il se sentait à fleur de peau. « Stiles ? Je suis surpris de te voir. » Dit Deaton.

« J'aurais surement dû appeler avant. Je sais que vous pensez que je pourrais essayer de vous tuer, mais ce n'est pas le cas, je vous le promets. »

« Comment le sais-tu ? »

« Je peux sentir la poudre de sorbier que vous venez d'activer par la pensée, » admit-il. Deaton écarquilla les yeux en comprenant ce que ça signifiait.

« Morrell t'a entrainé ? »

« Ouais. Je pensais qu'elle vous l'avait dit. »

« Non. Ce n'est un secret pour personne, nous avons des opinions différentes, et je ne suis pas vraiment surpris qu'elle ait ignoré mes recommandations. Est-ce que ça va ? »

Stiles hocha la tête. « Je vais bien. Ecoutez, je pense toujours que vous avez pris la mauvaise décision mais je ne vous déteste pas pour ça. Je sais que vous avez fait cela en pensant que c'était la meilleure décision et je ne peux plus vous en vouloir pour ça. »

« C'est généreux de ta part. »

Stiles dépassa le bureau d'accueil et Deaton haussa un sourcil. Stiles s'arrêta et regarda Deaton dans les yeux. « Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? »

« Tu as traversé la barrière de poudre de sorbier, Stiles. Je ne l'ai pas désactivée. »

« Je suis désolé. Je vais partir si vous voulez. »

« Non, tu peux rester. C'est juste que je n'aie jamais rencontré d'être surnaturel capable d'ignorer ses effets. Je n'ai jamais entendu dire que c'était possible. »

Stiles croisa les bras en y réfléchissant. « Je ne peux pas l'expliquer. Je n'ai même pas réfléchit à ce que je faisais. »

« C'est bon. Que puis-je faire pour t'aider ? »

Stiles sortit la liste d'ingrédients de sa poche et la tendit à Deaton. Le vétérinaire la parcouru. « Lydia a trouvé un sort qui pourrait nous aider à identifier le nécromancien. J'ai essayé d'utiliser mon pouvoir pour le traquer mais ça ne marche pas. Nous sommes dans l'impasse et ce sort est notre meilleure chance. »

« Viens, on va chercher ce qu'il faut. »

Stiles le suivit dans l'arrière salle où il gardait toutes ses fournitures surnaturelles. Il commença à remplir un panier tressé avec les ingrédients. Stiles observait Deaton et ses sens étaient actifs donc il savait que le véto se posait des questions. Stiles essaya de l'ignorer mais il ne put s'en empêcher.

« Allez-y. »

« Pardon ? »

« Vous voulez me demander quelque chose. Vous pouvez me demander ce que vous voulez. »

« Je me demandais si tu accepterais de faire une expérience avec moi. »

« Quel genre d'expérience ? »

« Je voudrais t'entourer de poudre de sorbier. Je comprendrais que tu refuses après notre dernière rencontre, mais je suis intrigué. »

Stiles hocha lentement la tête pour accepter. Deaton sourit et prit un bocal de poudre de sorbier sur l'étagère. Il l'ouvrit et commença à former un cercle autour de Stiles. Quand le cercle fut fermé, il sentit un grésillement dans sa tête. « Comment te sens-tu ? »

« Je vais bien. Je peux sentir la poudre qui contient mes pouvoirs mais ça ne fais pas mal. » Stiles était soulagé que ce ne soit pas douloureux.

« C'est remarquable. Essaie de sortir pour voir. »

Stiles respira profondément et il s'approcha du bord. Quand il traversa la barrière, il sentit le grésillement s'évanouir de son esprit. Quand il se tourna, Deaton avait l'expression de quelqu'un sur le point d'avoir une crise cardiaque.

« Stiles, ça ne devrait pas être possible. Tu te souviens de comment c'était quand tu avais les pouvoir de la sorcière ? »

« Bien sûr. C'était étouffant et inconfortable. Alors pourquoi je peux le traverser comme s'il n'y avait rien ? »

« Sincèrement, je ne sais pas. Merci de m'avoir laissé essayer. » Deaton alla prendre un balai contre le mur mais quand il voulut s'en servir, Stiles l'arrêta. Deaton fut intrigué par son geste et il hocha la tête pour donner son accord au prophète, qu'importe ce qu'il comptait faire. Stiles se concentra sur la poudre et sur une image qu'il avait dans la tête. La poudre sur le sol commença à briller et une énergie agréable remplie la pièce.

Quand la lumière disparut, la poudre avait disparue et avait été remplacé par une boule noire de la taille d'un ballon de foot. Deaton la prit et la garda dans ses mains. « Tu as reformé sa forme physique. Stiles, tu n'as aucune idée de ce que tu viens de faire. »

« Est-ce que c'est dangereux, ou un truc du genre ? »

Deaton rigola. « Non, pas du tout. »

« Ça avait déjà une forme physique. Je me suis juste concentré pour la changer et je l'ai vu dans ma tête. »

« Je penses que Morrell a eu raison de t'entrainer. De toute évidence, elle a repérer plus de potentiel chez toi que je ne l'ai fait. Stiles, j'ai eu du temps pour réfléchir à mes actions et je dois admettre que je ne suis pas fier de ce que j'ai fait. »

« Vous vouliez protéger les gens. »

« Oui, mais j'ai oublié d'avoir confiance en toi. Je te connais depuis des années, depuis presque aussi longtemps que Scott, et je sais que tu es une bonne personne. Je suis heureux que tu m'ais pardonné. »

« Le fait que nous soyons du même côté ne veux pas dire que nous devons toujours être du même avis. Comme vous et Morrell. »

Deaton plaça la sphère sur le comptoir et ramassa les fournitures. « Peut être que j'ai besoin d'avoir plus confiance dans les autres ? Tu devrais y aller. Tu as cours dans vingt minutes. » Deaton lui tendit le panier rempli.

Stiles le remercia et le plaça dans le coffre de sa jeep avant de se diriger vers le lycée. Il fourra son sac à dos dans son casier et commença à se diriger vers sa classe quand il sentit une sensation étrange lui traverser l'estomac. Il tendit la main pour attraper quelque chose qui lui permettrait de rester debout mais il n'y arriva pas et il tomba à genoux. Sa vue s'activa et quand il leva le regard, il vit Derek qui se vidait de son sang juste devant lui. Stiles sentait qu'il n'était pas vraiment là mais il pouvait aussi sentir que Derek avait des problèmes.

Fin Chap 5.

**XX**

Euh cliffhanger… surprise … euh …

*Poisson d'avril ^^ (quoi ce n'était pas drôle, personne a fait de crise cardiaque j'espère ?), A ce qui parait, plus c'est gros, plus les gens y croit ^^ Alors combien d'entre vous y ont cru ? J'accepte les fruits pourris via reviews (sauf les tomates, pitié pas de tomates ^^)

Pour me faire pardonner (mon retard pour ce chapitre et mon sens de l'humour pourri^^) Je poste le prochain chapitre demain ^^

Vive le 1er Avril

A bientôt


	6. Moment de vérité

Insight de tmjohn72

Donc résultat de mon poisson d'avril d'hier, une seule patate pourrie ^^ je m'en tire plutôt bien ^^

Merci de vos reviews ^^

Retour du Sterek dans ce chapitre, j'espère que vous apprécierez ^^

Bonne lecture

**XX**

Chap 6 – Moment de vérité

« Peter, pourquoi restes-tu là dans l'entrée en respirant comme si tu avais une pelote de poils dans la gorge ? »

Peter sourit à Derek en entrant dans le salon de la maison nouvellement rénovée des Hale. Derek avait fini de poser le dernier morceau de papier peint la nuit précédente et maintenant il se détendait en lisant un livre. « Très drôle. J'essaie de trouver comment te dire ça mais je viens de comprendre que ça va t'énerver quelle que soit la façon de le dire. »

« Dis-moi, » dit Derek, refermant son livre pour lui prêter attention.

« Tu ne vas pas aimer ça. »

« Donc ça a un rapport avec Stiles ? »

« Oui, exactement. Il devient une menace, Derek. Je continue de penser qu'il est responsable de l'explosion dans la forêt. »

« Il n'y a aucune preuve de la responsabilité de Stiles. »

« Je le sais. Je ne pense pas qu'on devrait ignorer le fait que le nécromancien est arrivé en ville au moment où Stiles a atteint son pouvoir maximum. Il a absorbé les pouvoir d'une sorcière qui a réussi à ressusciter son petit ami chasseur plusieurs fois. Dis-moi que tu vois le lien. »

Derek soupira. Il n'avait pas réfléchi à ce lien mais c'était loin d'être suffisant pour le convaincre que Stiles réanimait des cadavres pour tuer des gens. « Je vois comment tu veux relier les deux mais Stiles a été délivré des pouvoirs de la sorcière. Même s'il savait comment faire, il n'est pas assez puissant pour être le nécromancien et il n'est pas le genre de personne qui tuerait d'innocentes personnes. »

« Comment le sais-tu ? Et si le plan de Deaton n'avait pas bien fonctionné ? »

« Deaton sais ce qu'il fait. Même toi tu l'as dit. »

« Oui, je l'ai dit. Je te demande juste de réfléchir à la possibilité qu'il soit responsable de tout ça, consciemment ou non. »

« Bien. Je parlerais à Deaton si ça te soulage. »

« Merci, » dit Peter. Il fit demi-tour et sortit par la porte principale.

« Que vas-tu faire ? »

« Je vais faire quelques recherches. Je te vois plus tard, neveu. »

Derek reprit son livre et se laissa emporter par l'histoire. Quand il eut fini le chapitre, il se leva et s'étira. Il entendit un toc à la porte, il laissa son livre sur la chaise sur laquelle il était assis et alla ouvrir.

Quand il ouvrit la porte, il trouva Stiles. « Je ne t'ai pas entendu arriver, » dit Derek, surprit de ce qui venait de se passer. Stiles le regardait avec un mélange de confusion et de joie dans le regard.

« Tu vas bien ? »

« Tu as séché les cours et conduis jusqu'ici pour me demander si je vais bien ? »

« J'ai eu une vision de toi en train de saigner sur le sol. J'ai eu l'impression que tu étais en danger. »

Derek le fixa comme s'il était idiot. C'était le regard que l'Alpha réservait d'habitude à Scott et maintenant il y avait droit. « Est-ce que tu vois du sang ? »

« Tu n'as pas besoin de dire ça sur ce ton. J'étais inquiet. »

Derek soupira et s'adoucit. « Je vais bien. Je lisais un livre. »

« Tu es tout seul à la maison ? »

Derek plissa les yeux. « Oui. Pourquoi ? »

« Où est Peter ? »

« Il est parti faire des recherches. Je ne sais pas vraiment. Je ne tiens pas de registres de ses allers et venues. »

« Après tout ce qu'il nous a fait, tu devrais coller un GPS sur le cul de ce psychotique. Tu te souviens de ce qu'il a fait à Lydia, pas vrai ? Et a Scott ? Sans parler de moi. »

« Il ne t'aurait jamais blessé Stiles. Il me la dit. »

« C'est vrai, il est si digne de confiance. »

« Il est diffèrent depuis qu'il est de retour. Il était même inquiet que tu sois tout seul. »

« Parce qu'il sait que je suis le seul qui n'a pas d'œillères quand ça le concerne. Je suis le seul de cette ville qui le voit vraiment tel qu'il est. Comment peux-tu le croire lui plutôt que moi. »

« Rentre chez toi, Stiles. »

« Tu veux que je parte ? » Il lui fit sa meilleure moue boudeuse et l'Alpha leva les yeux au ciel.

« Bien, tu peux rester. »

« Je peux entrer ? »

« Tu veux voir la maison ? »

« Bien sûr. Je n'ai pas vu grand-chose la dernière fois que je suis venu. »

« A part, moi et Danny en train de s'embrasser. »

« Ouais. C'est ok, il est mignon, » dit Stiles.

« Tu penses qu'il est mignon ? »

Stiles sourit en sentant la vague de jalousie l'atteindre. L'empathie était utile, nota-t-il, très utile, même s'il se sentait un peu coupable de sentir les émotions des gens, il était aussi content de pouvoir le faire. « Ouais. Tu ne trouves pas ? »

« Je suppose qu'il est pas mal mais ce n'est pas mon type. »

Stiles rigola. « Si ça peut te soulager, il n'est pas non plus intéressé par toi. »

« Tu lui as parlé de moi ? »

« Seulement parce que Harris nous a mis ensemble en chimie. Il s'est excusé et il m'a dit que vous aviez juste été pris par le moment ou un truc du genre. Ce ne sont plus mes affaires. »

« Bien, je suis content que tu ne sois pas en colère contre lui. Scott semble plus heureux depuis que vous êtes à nouveau meilleur amis. »

« Tout le monde me manquait plus que je le croyais et à un moment, j'ai compris que j'étais furieux contre tout le monde parce qu'ils se souciaient de ce qu'il m'arrivait. Donc tu sors avec quelqu'un ? » Stiles essayait de ne pas avoir l'air trop pathétique ou désespéré, mais sa question était un mélange des deux.

« Non. Et toi ? »

« Comme si j'avais le temps pour ça. »

Derek fronça les sourcils. « Tu dois prendre le temps. Tu mérites d'être heureux, Stiles. Je suis sûr qu'il y a quelqu'un quelque part qui pourra supporter tes horribles blagues. »

« Et il y a un gars ou une fille quelque part qui pourra gérer ton caractère grincheux et ton fétichisme du renifflage. »

« Ca n'avait pas l'air de te gêner. »

« Parce que je suis un ado fou amoureux qui aime quand tu me touches. »

« Tu veux dire que tu étais un ado fou amoureux. »

Stiles lui lança un petit sourire. « Je suis toujours un ado, Derek. »Il regretta immédiatement d'avoir rappelé leur différence d'âge à Derek.

Derek resta silencieux parce qu'il ne savait pas quoi répondre. Il avait peur de dire n'importe quoi et de ruiner le moment, surtout parce qu'il ne savait pas où ils allaient. Il repensa aux mots qu'il avait entendus et les rejoua encore et encore dans sa tête mais il avait peur d'en tirer les mauvaises conclusions.

« Donc que veux-tu dire ? »

« Je dis que mes sentiments pour toi ne s'accordent pas au passé. »

« Ce qui signifie ? »

Stiles leva les yeux au ciel et s'avança pour que le bout de leurs nez se touchent presque. « Ça veut dire que je t'aime, idiot. »

« Je t'aime aussi. »

« Alors prouve-le, » dit-il, mettant Derek au défi de bouger. L'Alpha n'eut pas besoin d'y réfléchir. Il s'avança juste un peu et posa ses lèvres sur celles de Stiles. Sa langue passa dessus et quand elles s'ouvrirent, sa langue entra pour rencontrer celle de Stiles.

Stiles poussa Derek contre le mur le plus proche et l'obligea à rester immobile mais Derek fit un mouvement en avant avec ses hanches. Stiles sourit mais il était trop occupé pour dire une blague, surtout parce qu'ils avaient tous deux très envie de ce contact. Et Stiles pouvait sentir l'envie venant de son Alpha, d'autant plus fort depuis qu'il y avait contact physique. Il fit un pas en arrière quand il ne supporta plus la surcharge de sensation. Ils étaient tous deux haletant.

« Je suis désolé, » dit Derek. Des vagues d'inquiétudes et de peur provenant de lui et Stiles les ressentit tout de suite.

« Je ne le suis pas. Je pense qu'il est grand temps que tu me montres ta chambre. »

Derek haussa un sourcil quand il réfléchit rapidement au sens de cette demande. « En es-tu sûr ? »

Il ne prit pas la peine de répondre. Il monta les escaliers et attendit que Derek le suive.

Fin du chap. 6

**XX**

Voilà ^^ Alors je suis pardonnée pour mon poison d'avril ?

Prochain chapitre ce week end au pire ^^

Publié le 02 04 2013


	7. 7-Le meilleur moment et le pire

Insight de tmjohn72

Note de l'auteur : _Les choses commencent à devenir intéressantes pour la meute Hale, même si les choses ne se passeront pas forcement bien. Ceci est un chapitre classé M par précaution, je ne pense pas avoir écrit quoi que ce soit qu'un ado ne saurait pas déjà. Et Peter fera une apparition dans ce chapitre. _

Cette fic est classée T mais le contenu de ce chapitre est classé M, ce n'est pas vraiment un lemon, c'est plus par précaution (Désolé de vous décevoir ^^)

Merci pour vos reviews même celles qui éclaboussent en arrivant (AAAAAAAAAAAAah non du rouge partout, je saaaaiiiigne… euh … beurk c'est de la tomate, je me demande si je ne préfèrerais pas du sang finalement ^^ …)

Bonne lecture

**XX**

Chap 7 – Le meilleur moment et le pire.

« Où vas-tu ? »

« Si je pars maintenant, j'arriverais à temps pour mon dernier cours de la journée. »

« Je ne veux pas que tu partes. Reste. »

Stiles rampa pour rejoindre les bras de Derek et remettre sa tête sur son torse. Le son du cœur de Derek résonnait comme les battements d'un tambour et c'était merveilleux. « Je n'aurais jamais envie de partir. »

« Tu n'y est pas obligé. Tu pourrais vivre ici avec la meute si tu voulais. Sauf si, pour toi, c'était juste un coup d'un soir. »

« Je t'aime Derek. Et j'adorerais vivre ici avec vous tous mais je ne peux pas. Mon père m'a fait promettre d'avoir mon diplôme avant de déménager. »

Derek hocha la tête et Stiles pût lire la compréhension dans son regard. « Ce qui ne veut pas dire que je ne peux pas rester dormir là de temps en temps, » ajouta-t-il. Le cœur de Derek accéléra un peu en entendant cette possibilité.

« Au moins je suis celui qui t'a pris ta virginité. Je ne pense pas que je l'aurais bien prit si tu étais sorti avec d'autres personnes. Je sais que ça à l'air stupide et possessif… »

« Juste un peu. Ce n'était pas que je ne voulais pas de toi, Derek. Mais je devais faire le point sur certaines choses. »

« Et je devais comprendre que je peux et que je dois te faire confiance. J'ai eu tort de faire cela et je suis content que tu ne te sois pas laissé faire et que tu m'ais montré ce que je t'avais fait. »

« C'est du passé maintenant. Hé, j'ai une idée… »

« Est-ce qu'elle implique de se lever ? »

Stiles sourit même si Derek ne pouvait pas le voir. Il descendit doucement sa main jusqu'à ce qu'elle repose sur la face interne de la cuisse de Derek. « Eh bien, quelque chose va se lever… »

Un profond grognement échappa à l'Alpha quand cette main se rapprocha de sa virilité pour caresser ses bourses. Stiles ressentit son plaisir tout autant que le sien et il grogna aussi une seconde après. Il continua puis prit Derek en main, massant jusqu'à ce qu'il durcisse. Il descendit le long du corps de Derek et le prit rapidement dans sa bouche.

C'était une sensation bizarre et pourtant agréable, surtout quand il ressentit la réaction de Derek face à son acte. Sa langue bougeait sans effort et il ne fallut pas longtemps avant que son amant ne soit haletant, Stiles y trouva une raison supplémentaire de continuer. La vue, de Derek dans cet état, était fascinante. Il était vulnérable et sensuel, deux choses qu'il avait rarement vu lors de leurs précédentes interactions. Derek se cambra et Stiles le finit alors que les griffes de Derek s'enfonçaient dans le matelas. Les bruits des déchirements des draps et du matelas remplirent la pièce alors que Stiles remontait pour reprendre sa position précédente.

Derek avait vraiment chaud et il émettait une agréable chaleur. Stiles se sentait attiré par cette chaleur et il fit de son mieux pour que son corps soit autant que possible en contact avec l'autre corps. « C'était incroyable. Je n'avais jamais ressenti ça avant. »

« Je t'ai prévenu, je suis magique. »

« Tout en toi est incroyable. Je ne te mérite pas. »

**XX**

Stiles s'arrangea pour s'habiller et partir sans réveiller Derek, ce qui était un sacré exploit. Quand il arriva chez lui, son père l'attendait et la façon dont il le regardait l'amenait à se demander si son père n'avait soudainement développé un don de télépathie. « Tu as séché les cours pour être avec Derek ? Nous avons déjà eu cette discussion. »

« J'ai failli m'effondrer dans le couloir quand j'ai eu une vision de Derek perdant tout son sang. Je devais aller vérifier. »

« Est-ce qu'il allait bien ? »

« Il allait parfaitement bien. Ensuite nous avons commencé à parler et nous sommes venus à bout de nos problèmes. »

« Stiles, je comprends que les choses soient différentes pour toi vu que tu es un prophète et que tu es ami avec des loups garous. Tu es spécial, mais ça ne te donne pas l'autorisation de sécher les cours. »

« J'étais déjà sur place et nous devions parler. Je rattraperais facilement les cours et Morrell me couvrira s'il le faut. »

Son père se gratta l'arrière du cou. Stiles sentit son hésitation. « Donc, Derek et toi êtes de nouveau ensembles. Vous avez … ? »

Il était incapable de finir sa phrase soit parce qu'il était mal à l'aise avec l'idée que son fils ai une vie sexuelle, soit il était juste mal à l'aise de parler de ce sujet, Stiles savait que l'honnêteté était la meilleure approche maintenant que son père avait abordé le sujet. « Oui, Derek et moi avons fait la chose. Beaucoup de choses en fait. Comment le sais-tu ? »

« Je suis le Sheriff. C'est mon boulot de remarquer ce genre de chose. Il ne t'a pas mis la pression, hein ? »

« Non, papa, il ne m'a pas mis la pression. Nous le voulions tous les deux. Je suis heureux que ça soit arrivé. »

Son père garda le silence. Il fixa la télévision muette en attendant un autre commentaire sur sa relation mais rien ne vint. Ce qui mit Stiles mal à l'aise et le rendit curieux. « Donc tu es d'accord avec ça ? »

« Est-ce que j'ai le choix ? »

« Pas vraiment. »

« Dans ce cas, je vais me faire une raison puisque c'est ma vie maintenant. Je veux que tu sois heureux et si ça veut dire sortir avec Derek alors je peux l'accepter. Il n'est pas un si mauvais gars. »

« Je pense que c'est le plus beau compliment que tu lui ai jamais fait. »

« Tu as surement raison. » La sonnerie de son portable de service retentit, le Sheriff se leva et alla le chercher dans sa veste de travail. Il le sortit de la poche et répondit. L'appel fut court et le sheriff raccrocha après un simple « j'arrive tout de suite. »

« Tu vas travailler ? »

« Ouais. Un des nouveaux adjoints n'est pas venu prendre son service. »

« Ils ne peuvent pas appeler un autre adjoint ? Nous avions un vrai moment de complicité père-fils. »

« Je dois y aller. Je reviendrais avant que tu partes à l'école au matin. En plus, S'il y a des cadavres réanimés dans les rues, je dois aller patrouiller. »

« Bien. Sois prudent et promets-moi d'appeler si tu voir un truc surnaturel. »

« J'en fais la promesse solennelle, » se moqua-t-il, en levant sa main droite pour faire le salut scout, pour en rajouter encore une couche.

Stiles le regarda sortir sa voiture de l'allée, puis il éteint la télé avant de monter les escaliers. Il était à la moitié de l'escalier quand ses jambes lâchèrent et il retomba dans le salon. Il atterrit sur le dos et sa tête rebondit une paire de fois sur le sol. Il était étourdi et confus mais il n'était pas blessé.

Il essaya de se lever mais ses jambes étaient trop faibles, il ressentit vraiment de la peur quand cette faiblesse commença à envahir aussi ses bras. Il lutta pour sortir son téléphone et réussi à appeler Derek. Il entendit une sonnerie avant que la faiblesse atteigne sa gorge et sa mâchoire. Il essaya de réfléchir à un contre sort mais ses pensées devenaient lentes. Derek répondit après trois sonneries. « Tu m'appelles déjà pour un plan cul ? »

Il essaya de parler mais il n'arrivait pas à ouvrir la bouche. Il réussit à émettre un petit gémissement puis il sentit une présence se diriger rapidement vers lui. Son cœur rata un battement quand il reconnut Peter. Il gémit à nouveau et cette fois, Derek sembla comprendre. « Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Tu es chez toi ? »

Il gémit une troisième fois. « Je pars tout de suite. Je serais bientôt là. »

« Pas besoin, » dit Peter. Stiles ne l'avait pas vu arrivé parce qu'il ne pouvait pas bouger la tête.

« Peter ? Que se passe-t-il ? »

« Stiles est occupé pour l'instant. Ne t'inquiètes pas, je vais bien prendre soin de lui. Mon Dieu, Derek, Il empeste ton odeur! »

Stiles se concentra et Peter fut légèrement repoussé en arrière. Peter se contenta de rire avant de marcher sur le téléphone ce qui mit fin à l'appel. « Tes petits tours ne fonctionneront pas. Est-ce que tu as une petite idée du niveau de difficulté qu'il y a pour trouver un sort capable de bloquer les pouvoir d'un prophète ? C'est pratiquement impossible si on ne connait pas les bonnes personnes dans les bons cercles. »

Stiles resta à fixer le téléphone cassé. Ca expliquait pourquoi il n'avait pas senti venir la menace et pourquoi il avait été mis hors combat si facilement. Peter semblait quand même incertain et donc il gardait ses distances, mais il bougea la tête de Stiles pour qu'il puisse le voir. Et Peter sourit.

« Rien à dire, Stiles ? Je dois admettre que je préfère quand tu gardes le silence. Tu es trop malin pour ton propre bien et ça te rends incroyablement bavard. Ça sera plus facile de te livrer à mon ami si tu ne peux ni parler ni lutter. Je suppose que nous devrions y aller. » Stiles sentit Peter le redresser mais de cette façon, il ne pouvait voir que ce qui ce trouvait derrière Peter, enfin jusqu'à ce qu'il se fasse jeter à l'arrière de sa propre jeep. A partir de là, tout ce qu'il voyait, c'était le plafond.

Peter avait pris ses clés et il ne l'avait même pas senti. Il trouva du réconfort dans le fait qu'il semblait respirer normalement ce qui suggérait que ce n'était pas un paralysant ordinaire. Ce fait diminua sa peur de suffoquer juste assez pour éviter une crise d'angoisse. « Nous n'allons pas très loin. Jusqu'au cimetière à quelques kilomètres. J'ai fait en sorte que Derek ne puisse pas nous pister. Bientôt tout sera fini. »

Fin du chapitre 7

**XX**

Voilà pour le chapitre 7 ^^

Il y aura de la bagarre dans le prochain chapitre avec un Stiles très en forme ^^

La suite dans quelques jours (désolé je ne peux pas être plus précise ^^)

A bientôt

Publié le 05 04 2013


	8. Le combat commence

Insight de tmjohn72

Note de l'auteur : « _C'est un gros chapitre qui fait beaucoup avancer l'histoire. J'ai pensé à le couper mais ça ne me semblait pas bien donc je l'ai gardé en un seul. Comme vous le savez, Peter est le responsable du nécromancien. Il veut récupérer son statut d'Alpha et retient Stiles. J'aurais voulu faire un PoV de Derek mais Stiles est le centre de cette histoire donc j'ai gardé le PoV de Stiles. _

_Je remercie tous ceux qui m'ont soutenu. »_

Merci pour vos reviews et votre intérêt pour mes trads ^^

Je vous avais promis ce chapitre pour ce weekend et nous sommes Lundi… Mais il est plus long que les autres, ça compte, pas vrai ?

Bonne lecture

**XX**

Chap.8 – Le combat commence.

Stiles fut bruyamment jeté sur le sol. Il espérait ne pas avoir d'os cassé, Peter l'assit contre un tronc d'arbre et il fut heureux de ne ressentir aucune douleur. Le loup garou passa en revue le cimetière puis s'assit sur le sol à quelques mètres de lui. « Je vois ce que Derek te trouve. Même maintenant, tu envisages les possibilités de fuite et tu essais de trouver un moyen de contrer les effets du sort qui t'affecte. Tu ne vas pas avoir cette chance mais j'admire l'idée. »

Peter tourna brusquement la tête vers la droite et renifla l'air. Il se détendit et se retourna vers Stiles. « Tu seras content d'apprendre que mon ami est presque là. Très bientôt tout va redevenir tel que ça doit être. Je serais l'Alpha, Derek sera mon Beta, et toi tu seras la seule victime de tout ceci. Derek te pleurera, de même que la meute, mais tu finiras par disparaitre de sa mémoire pendant que je ramènerais la meute Hale là où elle était destinée à être avant l'incendie. »

Stiles se concentra et réussi à ressentir l'énergie de l'arbre derrière lui. Il commença à l'absorber et même si ça ne semblait pas vraiment l'aider, il savait que ça fonctionnait parce qu'il voyait plus clairement à travers l'obscurité du cimetière. Peter l'ignorait, donc il continua jusqu'à ce qu'un inconnu arrive en vue. Il avait la trentaine et ses cheveux étaient courts et foncés. Les yeux verts se fixèrent sur lui et Stiles sentit la peur l'envahir, principalement parce que l'homme portait l'uniforme d'adjoint du Sheriff.

« Tu en as mis du temps, » dit Peter en se levant.

« J'avais quelques arrangements de dernière minute à faire. Je quitte la ville dès que nous l'aurons tué. »

« Mon neveu ne te poursuivra pas. Il ne sera plus que l'ombre de lui-même et ce sera le clou final. Il me suppliera de prendre la tête de la meute sans savoir que ça me rendra le statut d'Alpha. Et je serais à nouveau au pouvoir. » Stiles ne comprenait pas pourquoi il pensait que ça allait fonctionner alors que Derek savait qu'il était responsable de son enlèvement. Puisqu'il ne pouvait pas parler, il garda le silence.

« Je ne m'intéresse pas à tes plans. Tu sais que les Ordres sont très clairs quand il s'agit du meurtre d'un prophète. Ils sont considérés comme des êtres divins avec leurs propres règles. Le monde naturel possède des moyens de punition et peu importe où j'irais, je ne pourrais pas leur échapper. Pas plus que toi. »

« Tu parles de contes de bonnes femmes et de superstition. Je t'ai aidé à devenir un des plus puissants nécromanciens de ce pays. Il ne pouvait pas te trouver même avec tout son pouvoir. Selon moi, il n'est pas vraiment un prophète s'il n'a pas vu ce qui allait lui arriver. »

« Finissons-en. »

« Je t'en prie. L'effet du paralysant ne cessera pas avant une bonne heure et il sera mort longtemps avant ça. »

Stiles paniqua et il recommença rapidement à absorber l'énergie de l'arbre. Il draina le pouvoir naturel en lui comme s'il chargeait une batterie mais en fait il utilisait ce pouvoir pour essayer d'annuler ce qu'il lui avait fait. Il sut que ça fonctionnait quand il fut capable de ressentir la colère de l'homme, pas seulement envers lui mais envers Peter.

Quand l'inconnu se rapprocha, il jeta un coup d'œil à Stiles et se tourna vers Peter. « Imbécile ! Je t'ai dit de l'éloigner de tout ce qui était naturel. »

« Quelque chose comme ça, » dit Stiles, en se relevant. Le pouvoir qui le parcourant lui donnait l'impression d'être étourdi mais il l'aidait aussi à se concentrer. Quand le nécromancien sortit une dague de l'étui présent à sa ceinture, Stiles était prêt. Quand il regarda l'arme, elle commença à étinceler. Le nécromancien la lâcha lorsqu'elle prit feu.

« Bon j'ai fait un seule petite erreur. Ce n'est pas comme s'il pouvait t'arrêter. »

Le nécromancien jura à cause de la brulure sur sa main. Il se retourna vers Stiles et il pouvait voir et sentir la peur de l'homme. « Je l'ai laissé me corrompre. Vous devez comprendre. »

« Vous avez tué des gens. Que vous avaient-ils fait ? »

« Ils devaient mourir pour que je devienne plus fort. C'étaient des victimes au hasard, elles n'étaient qu'un moyen d'arriver à mon but. »

« Arrêtez de parler, tue-le ! Il essaie juste de te prendre ton pouvoir et de te mettre en prison. C'est ce que tu veux ? »

Le nécromancien secoua la tête. « Non. Occupe-le pendant que je lève notre armée. »

Peter sourit et se jeta sur lui. Stiles le repoussa contre une tombe avec une force suffisante pour réduire le monument en morceaux. Stiles sut qu'il ne devait plus perdre de temps donc il s'agenouilla et posa ses mains dans la terre. « _Secre allum calo renol drell _! »

Il pensa à la meute et ses mains se mirent à vibrer. C'était un des premiers sort qu'il avait appris parce qu'il savait que ça l'aiderait à prévenir ses amis s'il lui arrivait quelque chose. De plus il lui permettait aussi de former un lien psychique assez longtemps pour transmettre un message. « Peter et le nécromancien m'ont amené au cimetière. Ils sont sur le point de lever une armée et des renforts seraient les bienvenus. » Quand il retira ses mains de la terre, ses empreintes étaient lumineuses. La lumière devint plus brillante puis explosa comme un feu d'artifice avant de se diviser pour partir dans de multiples directions. Il releva les yeux, juste à temps pour voir Peter se jeter sur lui.

Il perdit l'équilibre quand le poing atteint son visage. La douleur était profonde et il avait l'impression de tomber dans un puit en heurtant les parois décorées avec du verre brisé. Sa vision se flouta pendant une seconde et elle s'éclaircit, Peter et le nécromancien était tous les deux partis. Stiles se leva et regarda aux alentours mais ses sens étaient bloqués par la magie du nécromancien.

Quand Derek le trouva, ses yeux se fixèrent aussitôt sur la blessure. « C'est Peter qui t'a fait ça ? »

« Ouais. Il était furieux parce que je l'ai balancé contre une tombe. »

« On dirait que c'est déjà en train de guérir. Mais il y a eu un truc bizarre pendant que je te cherchais… »

« C'était moi. Vois ça comme un SOS télépathique. Je peux sentir l'arrivée prochaine de la meute. Le problème c'est que je ne peux pas sentir la présence de Peter ou du nécromancien. »

« Tu as dit qu'il allait lever une armée, pas vrai ? Si nous pouvons chopper l'un d'entre eux, nous pourrons utiliser le sort pour les localiser. »

« En supposant qu'on puisse en choper un sur je ne sais pas combien il y en aura. Il est assez fort pour bloquer ma magie et me transformer en un tas de gélatine. »

« Écoute-moi. Tu es plus fort que nous tous réunis et nous sommes à tes cotés. Que peut-il y avoir de pire ? »

« J'arrive pas à croire ce que tu viens de dire. Tu ne regardes jamais de film d'horreur ? »

« La ferme, » dit Derek. Quand Stiles commença à protester, Derek se pencha et l'embrassa.

« Ok. On peut le faire, » dit-il quand Derek eut fini.

« Tout à fait, » dit Scott. Ils se retournèrent tous les deux, Allison était à côté de lui et elle était armée de son arc et d'une grande collection de flèche.

« Pourquoi tu ne m'embrasses pas comme ça ? » demanda Allison, en regardant Scott comme s'il avait fait quelque chose de mal.

« Parce que ton père a menacé de me trouer comme une passoire à plusieurs reprise… »

« Il est tout gentil une fois que tu le connais. »

Ils se tournèrent tous vers Isaac qui arrivait en courant. Il s'arrêta une demi-seconde puis marcha jusqu'à Stiles et leva une main vers sa mâchoire. « C'est Peter qui t'a fait ça ? »

« Ouais. Ca fait presque pas mal… »

« Je vais éviscérer ce malade à mains nues ! » déclara Isaac. Ses yeux brillaient d'une lueur jaune qui refusait de disparaitre et Stiles ressentit à quel point Isaac était en colère. Personne n'osa parler alors Stiles s'approcha et prit Isaac dans ses bras. Au début, il lutta, puis il se détendit quand il sentit que Stiles ne le laisserait pas partir. La colère du Beta diminua progressivement.

« Je vais bien, Isaac. Nous allons les trouver. »

« J'ai reçu ton appel à l'aide. Euh, peut-on arrêter le câlin maintenant ? »

« Non. »

« Ok. Mais Derek me regarde comme si je touchais quelque chose qui lui appartient… »

« Bien, » dit-il. Il le relâcha à temps pour voir Lydia et Jackson arriver. Danny, Boyd et Erica étaient juste derrière. Lydia tendit à Stiles le panier provenant de l'arrière de sa jeep, il est encore rempli de fourniture de chez Deaton.

Je l'ai vu quand nous nous sommes garés et je l'ai amené à tout hasard. Sur le chemin j'ai fait une recherche Google qui m'a appris qu'il y a un mausolée nouvellement construit à l'est d'ici. Il est vide. »

« Très bien, ce sera le camp de base, » dit Stiles.

« J'installerais tout pendant que vous affronterez les cadavres. »

« Alors allons y. » dit Derek. Ils se dirigèrent tous vers le mausolée.

« Alors, vous êtes à nouveau ensemble ? »

« Que veux-tu dire ? » demanda Stiles à Isaac. Le Beta lui lança un regard sûr de lui.

« Tu m'as fait un câlin, tu te souviens ? Tu as son odeur partout sur toi. »

« Est qu'on doit vraiment avoir cette conversation maintenant ? » demanda Derek.

« Oui, » répondirent tous les Betas en chœur.

« Derek et moi sommes à nouveau ensemble. Nous vous l'aurions peut-être dit, éventuellement. »

« Nous y sommes, » dit Boyd, quand ils purent voir le mausolée. Stiles marchait avec eux mais il s'arrêta en sentant son pouvoir s'éveiller comme si une vingtaine d'ampoules s'étaient allumés d'un coup.

« Nous allons avoir de la compagnie. »

« Préparons-nous. Scott tu aides Allison à monter sur le toit. Le reste d'entre nous vont former un périmètre de défense. »

Stiles regarda dans le panier et sortit la dague avec une poignée blanche. C'était celle-là même qui lui avait donné la vision du Roi Arthur assit à la table ronde quand il avait pris connaissance de ses capacités pour la première fois. Il la tint et sentit son poids et son histoire.

« Tu vas utiliser une dague pour tuer les cadavres ? »

« Je vais devoir garder mon énergie pour le sort. L'entrainement de Morrell ne se limitait pas aux blablas mystiques, tu sais. »

Jackson haussa un sourcil. « Je t'ai vu à l'entrainement de Crosse. Tu as deux pieds gauches. »

« J'ai eu une greffe de pied, » plaisanta Stiles et Jackson sourit.

« Ne t'inquiètes pas. Je couvre tes arrières. » Dit Jackson.

« Tu te portes volontaire pour ma protection ? »

Lydia fut visiblement très amusée que Jackson propose une quelconque aide à Stiles, encore plus qu'il propose de le protéger. Tout le monde fixait Jackson et il fut rapidement mal à l'aise devant tous ses regards.

« Oui. Pas besoin d'en faire tout un plat… »

« Là, ils arrivent, » dit brusquement Stiles. Il pouvait sentir l'attraction des ténèbres les entourant.

« Je n'arrive pas à croire que Peter aide ce gars depuis le début, » dit Derek. Personne ne parla mais il était clair qu'il était le seul surpris.

« Je peux voir quelque chose au nord, » cria Allison de son perchoir en préparant son arc et ses flèches. Lydia embrassa Jackson puis entra dans le mausolée pour aller préparer le sort.

« Dispersez-vous et tenez-vous prêt. Rappelez-vous que la seule façon de mettre fin à la réanimation est d'endommager le cerveau et de couper la tête. Et en plus, ils seront surement plus forts. »

« Pourquoi plus forts ? »

« Le nécromancien va mettre tout son pouvoir dans ceux-là. Lui et Peter me veulent mort pour que Derek lui abandonne le statut d'Alpha. »

« Est-ce possible ? »

« Je ne sais pas, » admit Derek.

« Il y a vraiment quelque chose qui arrive, » dit Allison. Le bruit de l'arc envoyant une flèche les sortit tous de leur réflexion. Les Betas se dispersèrent et Stiles se tourna vers Derek. Il fut surpris de voir que l'Alpha le fixait aussi.

Derek forma les mots « Sois prudent, » avec sa bouche sans les prononcer. Stiles hocha la tête et fit de même en direction de Derek.

« Vous me rendez malade tous les deux. Pourrait-on s'il vous plait aller décapiter quelque chose ? » Demanda Jackson.

Stiles et Derek se séparèrent. « Jackson, je sais que tu veux me protéger mais tu dois protéger Lydia. Je suis vraiment capable de me défendre tout seul. »

Quand les cadavres animés apparurent, Stiles fut abasourdi par leur nombre. Il paraissait étrange qu'il y en ait autant alors que la dernière fois il y en avait si peu. Il soupçonna donc que le nécromancien s'était entrainé en secret, ce qui signifiait qu'il y avait surement plus de victime qu'ils ne le croyaient. Cela mit Stiles en colère et l'aida à se concentrer.

Les corps continuaient d'avancer et Allison n'arrivait plus à les retenir avec ses flèches, c'était le moment pour les Betas de se salir les griffes. Des grondements retentirent tout autour de Stiles et il les regarda s'avancer à vitesse de loup garou. Il fallut deux minutes entières avant qu'un des cadavres puisse traverser la ligne de défense pour arriver jusqu'à lui. Stiles plaça la dague contre la nuque et la découpa. La tête du cadavre en décomposition tomba de son corps et ils atterrirent tous deux sur le sol à ses pieds. Il sauta par-dessus et en décapita deux autres qui s'approchaient de lui. Un des corps réussi à attraper son poignet mais Stiles lui découpa le bras au niveau du coude avant de l'achever.

« Nous pouvons nous occuper du reste, » lui dit Derek.

Stiles se tourna vers le corps le plus proche et il se concentra sur le sort. Il sentit ses doigts le picoter quand il les tendit vers le cadavre réanimé qui s'immobilisa quand la main de Stiles lui toucha l'épaule. « Suis-moi, » dit-il. Le cadavre réanimé s'éleva de quelques centimètres au-dessus du sol et le suivit à l'intérieur du mausolée.

« Que lui as-tu fait ? » demanda Lydia, en allumant une bougie blanche. Le mausolée n'avait pratiquement pas de lumière naturelle, si ce n'est un petit espace où avait été installée une petite fenêtre. L'ouverture était trop petite pour que quelqu'un puisse y passer et Stiles se demanda quelle était son utilité.

« C'est un sort de lévitation. Il est suspendu dans une bulle psychique et je le maintiens à l'intérieur pour éviter qu'il nous attaque. »

« C'est cool, » dit-elle, en pensant déjà à autre chose. Elle lui jeta le livre et Stiles l'attrapa de justesse.

« Tout est comme dans le livre. Ca devra fonctionner. »

« Bien. Tu vas monter rejoindre Allison. »

« Quoi ? Tu me jettes dehors ? »

Stiles soupira. « Nous ignorons comment ce sort va fonctionner et ça pourrait être dangereux. Jackson va m'éventrer s'il t'arrive quelque chose. »

« Bien. Fais attention à toi. »

Stiles haussa un sourcil. « Lydia Martin qui s'inquiète sincèrement pour moi ? Ca n'aura jamais pris que dix-sept ans… »

« La ferme, » dit-elle, mais le sourire qu'elle avait sur le visage prouvait qu'elle n'était pas en colère. Elle le suivit à l'extérieur et Stiles répéta le sort en mettant une main sur l'épaule de Lydia. Son corps se retrouva enveloppé par un cercle d'énergie jaune pâle et elle commença à s'élever. Contrairement au cadavre, Stiles ne la maintenait pas en place donc quand elle fut à la bonne hauteur, elle fit un pas en avant pour se placer à côté d'Allison. L'énergie disparu et elle atterrit doucement sur le toit du mausolée.

« Comment se débrouillent t ils ? »

Allison regarda en bas. « Il n'en reste plus que deux mais Erica et Isaac jouent avec eux. »

« Assure-toi que personne n'entre pendant que je lance le sort. »

« Aucun autre ordre ? »

« Assure que Derek ne fasse pas une crise de panique. Ca rendrait les loups garous nerveux et ce ne serai pas une bonne chose. »

Stiles retourna à l'intérieur avant qu'elles aient pu dire quoique ce soit d'autre. Il ferma la porte et se tourna vers le corps suspendu. « Il n'y a plus que toi et moi. »

Le corps était silencieux et immobile. Stiles prit le livre et se tourna vers l'autel qui était placé sur un large coffre de pierre destinée à accueillir un cercueil. Il versa un petit pot d'armoise et de la verveine dans un grand bol, suivant scrupuleusement les instructions pour chaque ingrédient. Il y jeta une pincée de poudre de sorbier puis il alluma le bâton d'encens de sauge.

Il le leva et lut l'incantation à voix haute :

« _Déesse Artémis, j'invoque tes pouvoirs, _

_Conduis-moi maintenant à ceux qui réveillent._

_Cristaux enchantés éparpillés, _

_Montrez-moi le chemin par la voie sacrée ! »_

Le contenu du bol se transforma en une fumée qui s'éleva jusqu'au plafond avant de disparaitre. Stiles regarda tout autour et fut déçu quand rien d'autre ne se passa. Il ramassa la tourmaline sombre et les cristaux de quartz transparent et les tint pendant un moment pour sentir leurs énergies. Ils avaient encore l'énergie du pouvoir du sort donc il les remit en place avec précaution. Il se retourna quand la porte s'ouvrit lentement et là il se souvint du corps. La bulle était toujours active mais le corps avait disparu, remplacé par un tas de poussière. Il claqua ses doigts et la poussière tomba sur le sol en ciment.

« Euh… Stiles ? On a besoin de toi… »

« Qu'est ce qui se passe ? »

« Viens voir, » dit Erica.

Stiles sortit et vit que tout le monde était là. Il vit une expression bizarre passer sur le visage de Scott et il suivit son regard en direction d'Allison. Elle était à genoux et ses deux mains étaient par terre, paumes vers le sol.

« Allison ? » demanda-t-il.

Elle leva les yeux vers lui, et même si elle semblait être la même, ses yeux étaient comme éteints. « Nous devons nous hâter, prophète. La cible se déplace très rapidement. »

Scott se tourna vers lui. « Qu'as-tu fait ? »

« Ce n'est pas sa faute, » dit Lydia, « le livre ne parlait pas de possession. »

Allison se leva et fixa Stiles. « La cible bat en retraite. Nous devons nous hâter. »

« Lydia, appelle le père d'Allison et fait en sorte que lui et ses sbires sécurise la route qui sort de la ville. Jackson, emmène là à la maison de Derek. »

Il commença à suivre Allison quand elle partit en courant. Stiles l'appela pour qu'elle s'arrête, et elle le fit. « Ma jeep est juste là. Nous les rattraperons plus vite. »

« Je viens avec toi, » dit Derek. Scott et le reste de la meute le suivit et ils se séparèrent en deux voitures. Allison regardait au loin pendant que Scott lui attachait sa ceinture de sécurité.

« Ne t'inquiète pas. Je suis sûr que ça partira une fois qu'on aura trouvé Peter et le nécromancien. »

Scott hocha la tête mais Stiles pouvait sentir son inquiétude. Il se sentit mal pour avoir mis Allison dans cette su=situation mais il savait aussi que ce n'était pas vraiment de sa faute puisqu'il ne savait pas que ça allait arriver. Il démarra la jeep et il conduisit dans la direction indiquée par Allison. Le téléphone de Scott sonna alors qu'ils se rapprochaient de la forêt et il mit le haut-parleur.

« C'est Lydia. »

« Quoi de neuf ? » demanda Stiles.

« Chris Argent m'a chargé de te dire qu'il te castrerait si quoique ce soit arrivait à sa fille. »

« Ca à l'air désagréable… »

« Je pense aussi. Nous nous dirigions vers la maison mais nous avons pensé que Peter y était peut-être. »

« Je ne pense pas. On dirait que nous nous dirigeons vers la forêt. Rends-moi service en allant vérifier que tout va bien pour mon père. »

« Sérieux ? Nous ne sommes tes serviteurs. » Dit Jackson.

« Fais-le, » ordonna Derek, le ton de sa voix indiquait à tous ceux qui écoutait qu'il n'était pas question de discuter ses ordres.

« Nous y allons maintenant, » dit Lydia.

« Merci. Appelez-moi pour me dire qu'il va bien. »

Quand Scott raccrocha, il regarda Stiles. « Tu penses que Peter va s'en prendre à ton père ? »

« Je veux le garder loin de lui. Allison, nous allons dans la bonne direction ? »

« Nous y sommes presque, » promit elle, avec une voix plus grave que d'habitude. Stiles continua de descendre la route jusqu'à ce qu'elle lui dise de prendre à droite. Il suivit ses instructions.

« Les gars, vous savez où nous allons, pas vrai ? »

« Le dépôt de train. Pourquoi se seraient-ils arrêtés ici ? »

« Ils ont dû préparer un piège. Ils doivent savoir que nous avons appelés des renforts, » dit Derek.

« Dans ce cas, nous devons être prêts à tout. »

Fin du chap.8

**XX**

Voilà pour le chapitre 8 ^^

Je ne l'ai relu que deux fois pour le publier au plus vite, donc il est probable qu'il reste des fautes ou des tournures de phrases bizarres.

N'hésitez pas à me le dire ^^

A bientôt ^^

Publié le 08 04 2013


	9. 9 - Situation

Insight de tmjohn72

Merci pour vos reviews ^^ et désolé pour l'attente entre le chap. 8 et celui-ci…

Vous comprendrez en lisant la note à la fin ^^

Bonne lecture

**XX**

Chapitre 9 – Situation.

Allison plaça une flèche empoisonnée à l'Aconit Tue Loup sur son arc. Elle était destinée à Peter, mais elle arrêterait aussi bien le nécromancien ou un de ses cadavres. La possession d'Allison avait cessé un fois arrivé à proximité du bâtiment et elle se souvenait de tout. Une fois que Stiles fut sûr que son père était en sécurité, il demanda à Jackson et à Lydia de venir les rejoindre, le trajet ne leur prit que huit minutes. Maintenant qu'ils étaient au complet, ils étaient prêts à avancer, mais un mauvais pressentiment envahissait Stiles.

Une partie du problème était que ses capacités étaient encore bloquées et ça l'énervait. Il n'y avait aucun doute sur leur présence à l'intérieur. En fait, les loups entendaient quatre battement de cœur distinct et cela les amenaient à craindre une situation de prise d'otage. Stiles ressentit une légère douleur quand il essaya de ressentir ce qui était à l'intérieur du bâtiment et il se sentait bête de n'avoir jamais envisagé le fait que le nécromancien puisse utiliser d'autres formes de magie.

« Donc, on y va ou on attend qu'ils sortent ? » demanda Boyd.

« Nous ne pouvons pas attendre éternellement. Le nécromancien pourra réanimer davantage de corps si on lui laisse le temps de se reposer. Nous devons le sortir de là avant que ça arrive. »

« Alors on y va. Entrez tous et restez sur vos gardes, » dit Derek.

Une fois entrés, ils trouvèrent Peter et le nécromancien en train d'échafauder leur plan d'évasion. Stiles fut horrifié de constater de constater la présence de Morrell et Deaton dans le bâtiment. Ils étaient attachés et bâillonnés, et pour empirer encore les choses, ils étaient tous les quatre entourés par un cercle de poudre de sorbier.

« Ils nous ont trouvés, » dit l'adjoint, il dégaina son arme pour la pointer sur Stiles. Il eut l'instinct de lever les mains mais se contenta de les écarter. Il préférait se concentrer sur ce qui devait être fait et sur le fait que, protéger la ville était plus important que la menace de se faire tirer dessus.

« Lui tirer dessus ne nous apportera rien de bon, » dit Peter, « mais je ne t'arrêterais pas si c'est ce que tu veux faire. » Peter souriait et quand il regarda Stiles dans les yeux, ce dernier put voir que Peter voulait le voir mort. Stiles se sentait mal pour Derek parce que Peter était le dernier membre vivant de sa famille, et que le plan était de remettre Peter dans sa tombe, définitivement.

« Laisse-les partir, Peter, » ordonna Derek.

« Contre quoi pourrais-je les échanger ? Oh, je sais… »

« Je n'abdiquerais pas mon statut d'Alpha en ta faveur. Si tu le veux, il faudra me tuer. »

Peter s'approcha du bord et croisa les bras. Stiles pouvait constater qu'il faisait de son mieux pour défier Derek. « Stiles, tu ne peux pas juste désactiver le sorbier et les libérer ? »

« Ça risque de prendre du temps. »

« Ce que vous n'avez pas, » dit l'adjoint, « puisque nous les tuerons si vous tentez quoi que ce soit. »

« Ce qui vous enlèverait votre seule protection contre nous, en plus de nous énerver encore plus. »

Peter haussa un sourcil. « Donc, on dirait que nous sommes dans une impasse. Enfin, s'il n'y avait pas les explosifs. »

Stiles sentit ses cheveux se dresser sur sa nuque. L'allusion aux explosifs fut suffisante pour activer son don et il put voir les explosifs placés aux quatre coins de la ville sur les lieux de vie des gens qu'ils aimaient. Stiles sentit sa confiance s'évanouir.

« De quoi parlez-vous ? » demanda Allison, n'ayant pas le don de prophète pour l'éclairer.

« Vous ne pensiez pas que je me laisserais avoir aussi facilement que la dernière fois, pas vrai ? Je suis l'Alpha légitime et vous le savez tous. »

« Ils ont placés des bombes partout en ville. Une chez moi et une à l'hôpital. »

« Ma mère travaille cette nuit, » dit Scott. Stiles pouvait sentir sa panique.

« Au moins elle est proche d'une morgue, » dit Peter, en faisant un clin d'œil à Scott pour l'énerver. Scott répondit par un grognement.

« Dites-moi que vous en avez aussi mis une chez Harris ? » demanda Stiles. Il ne souhaitait pas vraiment sa mort, mais une bonne frayeur aurait pu être une bonne punition à la cruauté du professeur lors de cette dernière année.

« Non. Quand je serais l'Alpha il obtiendra sa récompense légitime. Stiles, sais-tu à quel autre endroit, nous avons placé une bombe ? »

Stiles dissimula son émotion. « A la station de police. »

« La station de police ! » s'acclama Peter. « Je ne voulais pas que tu te sentes délaissé et je sais à quel point ton cher père aime cet endroit. On dirait bien qu'ils ont embauché le premier venu pour remplacer ceux tombés sous les tirs d'un ado maniaque. Ce gars n'avait aucune existence officielle il y a un an et ils l'ont embauché, et mieux, ils l'ont laissé poser des bombes un peu partout. »

Stiles sentit le regard de Derek qui pesait sur lui mais il l'ignora. A la place, il se concentra sur Peter. « Il y a un minuteur mais tu peux aussi les activer avec une télécommande. »

« Oui. Donc, Derek va me céder son statut pour que je puisse récupérer ma place légitime. Et je vous autoriserais à prévenir vos familles et amis avant de déclencher les bombes. Si vous refusez mes conditions, alors je serais obligé de tuer tout le monde. »

« Nous allons t'arrêter, » dit Derek.

Stiles hocha la tête. « Oui. Et je sais comment. »

Les yeux de Peter s'écarquillèrent quand Stiles s'approcha de la barrière et posa ses mains dessus. Il pouvait ressentir les mêmes sensations que lorsqu'il l'avait fait à la clinique vétérinaire. Stiles poussa à travers et heurta Peter avec tout ce qu'il avait de pouvoir. Peter partit en arrière et heurta l'adjoint qui tira accidentellement. La balle atteint Stiles à l'épaule mais il ignora la douleur assez longtemps pour libérer Deaton et Morrell.

« Stiles, tu n'as pas besoin de faire ça tout seul, » dit Morrell, voyant la lueur dans ses yeux.

« En fait, si. C'est à moi de le faire. »

Il posa la main sur Deaton et Morrell et les poussa en dehors du cercle de sorbier. « Stiles, que prévois tu de faire ? »

« Je vais leur enseigner une leçon sur les lois de la nature. »

Derek arriva à ses coté et souleva sa chemise pour vérifier l'état de sa blessure par balle mais Stiles le repoussa doucement pour revenir à l'intérieur du cercle. Derek essaya de le suivre mais il fut retenu par la barrière. Peter leva les yeux du sol et commença à rire. « Qu'est ce qui est si drôle ? »

« Toi. Tu penses vraiment que tu peux nous arrêter. »

« Je peux vous arrêter. Je l'ai vu. »

« Tu fais erreur, » dit Peter en sortant une boule en bois de sa poche. Il la plaça sur le sol puis brisa le cercle de poudre de sorbier, entrainant le nécromancien avec lui à l'extérieur du cercle. Stiles sentit le cercle se refermer autour de lui une fois qu'ils furent sortis et Stiles sût ce qui allait se passer. Il se tourna vers Derek et lui fit un sourire triste. « Il pourrait y avoir un problème. »

« Stiles, sors de là ! »

« Je ne peux pas. La boule, c'est ce qui a causé l'explosion cette nuit-là dans la forêt. Je me tenais là cette nuit-là et mon énergie y était encore, ce qui a causé l'explosion. »

« C'est quelque chose que j'ai trouvé quand j'étais en exil. C'est un dispositif vraiment fiable. » Dit Peter.

« Sors de là, » dit Scott.

« Je ne peux pas. Si je sors, l'explosion dépassera le cercle et ça tuera tout le monde dans ce bâtiment. Si je reste à l'intérieur de la barrière, la poudre de sorbier contiendra l'explosion. » Stiles se passa la main sur le visage et remarqua l'humidité. Il pleurait et ne s'en était même pas rendu compte.

Peter rigola de l'autre côté de la barrière et il aida le nécromancien à se remettre sur pieds. « Que vas-tu faire Derek ? Je peux le sauver. Tous ce que tu as à faire, c'est de me rendre ma place légitime. »

« Derek, il ne me sauvera pas. »

« Nous devons faire quelque chose ! » dit Erica.

« Il n'y a rien qu'on puisse faire, » dit tristement Morrell. Stiles put voir qu'elle pleurait aussi.

Derek secoua la tête et marcha jusqu'à la barrière. « Je ne vais pas te perdre, Stiles. »

« Nous ne pouvons changer notre destin. Il n'y a rien à faire. Tu dois te concentrer sur le fait de les arrêter et de sauver tous les autres. Derek, j'ai besoin que tu sauves mon père. »

Derek jeta un coup d'œil sur Peter puis revint sur Stiles. « Combien de temps avons-nous ? »

« Moins d'une minute. Ca aspire mon pouvoir. »

« Embrasse-moi, » dit tristement Derek.

Stiles se pencha en travers de la barrière de façon à garder la majorité de son corps à l'intérieur. Le baiser fut passionné et rapide. C'était maladroit et désespéré. C'était un baiser d'adieu.

Fin du chapitre 9.

**XX**

OH ça alors, un petit cliffhanger … mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait là ?

Donc la raison de mon retard c'est que je voulais éviter qu'il y ait trop d'attente entre le 9 et le 10 donc je voulais être sûr d'avoir commencé la trad. du 10 avant de poster le 9. Donc je vous rassure la trad. Du 10 est en bonne voie et vous n'aurez pas trop d'attente pour le prochain ^^

Publication du chap. 10 demain ^^

Comme d'habitude, n'hésitez pas à me signaler les fautes ou incohérence ^^

A bientôt

Publié le 17 04 2013


	10. 10 - le final

Insight de tmjohn72

Merci pour vos reviews ^^ sauf Toshinou parce que belles ou pas, ben j'aime pas les tomates ! Et Iantocullen qui est trop perspicace !

Note de l'auteur : '_Ceci est le chapitre final. J'ai écrit un épilogue pour aller avec l'histoire donc c'est comme si vous aviez droit à un chapitre bonus._'

J'espère que l'attente ne vous a pas parue trop longue ^^

Bonne lecture.

**XX**

Chap. 10 – Le final.

Stiles fut surpris de sentir les mains de Derek sur son visage. Derek le tira à travers la barrière et le maintint serré contre lui. Stiles lutta pour retourner dans le cercle mais le reste de la meute l'attrapa aussi pour l'en empêcher. « Laissez-moi. Ca va tous vous tuer ! »

Derek et la meute refusèrent de le lâcher, mais ils relâchèrent un peu leur prise quand la boule en bois roula à travers la barrière de poudre de sorbier pour atteindre Stiles. Lydia se pencha et ramassa la boule. « Que fais-tu ? » demanda Jackson, et elle le frappa à l'épaule quand il essaya de lui reprendre la boule pour l'éloigner.

« Elle absorbe sa magie. Tout comme elle l'a fait pour les pouvoirs de la sorcière, » dit Deaton, autant surpris qu'impressionné. Elle garda la boule dans ses mains puis elle la lança à Stiles. Il l'attrapa et lui sourit. « Lydia Martin à la rescousse. »

« Elle est plus dangereuse que tu le croyais, » dit le nécromancien. Peter se tourna vers lui et mit une main sur son épaule, ce qui mit le nécromancien mal à l'aise. « Je pense qu'il est temps, » dit Peter.

« Je suis déjà en train de le faire, » entendirent-ils dire le nécromancien, « déclenche les bombes. »

Peter sortit la télécommande de sa poche et Stiles, désormais libéré de toute contrainte, fixa son regard dessus. Il concentra son esprit sur une image de flamme rouge vif et il fut surpris par la rapidité de déclenchement de son pouvoir. La télécommande prit feu et Peter la lâcha et recula d'un pas, effrayé par le feu soudain qui lui rappelait son pire souvenir. En une seconde, la télécommande avait fondue, la rendant inutile. Peter se tourna vers Stiles et il grogna alors que ses yeux luisait bleus. « Je vais te tuer. »

« Utilise ton meilleur coup, salope, » répondit Stiles, et quand il s'avança vers Peter, personne ne put l'arrêter. Il repoussa Peter un grand coup avec sa télékinésie et le maintint immobile. Stiles le frappa avec ses poings à plusieurs reprises, notamment à la mâchoire, mais il arrêta en comprenant que ça ne servait à rien puisqu'il guérirait de toutes les blessures qu'il pourrait lui faire. Peter lutta contre cette force invisible mais ne bougea pas avant que Stiles se place devant lui. Peter prit l'avantage et avança le bras pour enfoncer ses griffes profondément à côté de la blessure par balle, Stiles hurla. La nécromancien prit la fuite alors que Derek s'approchait d'eux et qu'il enfonçait ses propres griffes dans le cou de Peter.

Quand Peter retira ses griffes de Stiles, il sourit en voyant les blessures qu'il lui avait infligées. Stiles tomba sur le sol et Derek continua son assaut, déchiquetant la gorge et le cœur de Peter. Peter s'effondra sur le sol brutalement, il rendit son dernier soupir dans un crachat de sang. La menace immédiate ayant disparue, Derek souleva une fois de plus la chemise de Stiles pour regarder ses blessures.

« Ce n'est pas si grave. » Stiles gémit quand Derek effleura la blessure par balle.

« Menteur. »

« Tu vas guérir, Stiles. »

« Je ne guéris pas aussi vite que les loups garous. Tu vois à quel point tout ça fait chier, pas vrai ? »

« Que veux-tu dire ? »

« J'ai survécu à une explosion et une blessure par balle, seulement pour mieux me faire poignarder à mort cinq minutes plus tard. Il faudrait poser une limite, genre une seule situation de mort imminente par nuit, tu vois ? »

« Stiles, tu ne vas pas mourir. »

« Que puis-je faire ? » demanda Erica, en se précipitant vers eux.

« Emmène la meute et allez attraper la nécromancien. Sa mort libèrera ses victimes et l'empêchera de tuer quelqu'un d'autre. Et, dis à Danny d'appeler le Sheriff pour le prévenir pour les bombes. Il va falloir évacuer les gens dans un lieu sûr et on ne sait pas quand elles doivent exploser. »

Erica hocha la tête et retourna vers la meute pour transmettre les ordres. Morrell et Deaton arrivèrent jusqu'à eux un instant plus tard. « Derek, nous allons prendre soin de Stiles. Tu dois aller les aider avec le nécromancien. »

« Ils s'en sortiront… »

« Tu dois les aider, Derek. Ils ne sont pas prêts à tuer quelqu'un… »

A contre cœur, Derek lâcha Stiles et se leva. « Je vais revenir pour toi, » promit-il à Stiles, et il partit en entrainant sa meute à l'extérieur à la recherche de leur cible. Stiles soupira quand Morrell commença à faire pression sur sa blessure, à la fois parce que c'était douloureux et aussi parce qu'il savait que ça ne servait pas à grand-chose.

« Comment te sens-tu ? »

« Comme si certains de mes organes internes avait été découpés en petit dés avec un de ses couteaux qu'on voit dans les pubs. Et en plus, c'est pire parce que tu appuies dessus. »

« J'essaie de limiter le saignement pendant que tu guéris. »

« Je pense qu'il faut que je fasse sortir la balle. »

« Tu vas … »

« Ouais. » Morrell hocha la tête et retira ses mains. Stiles pouvait voir la blessure d'entrée, il leva sa main gauche et la laissa à quelques centimètres au-dessus puis ferma les yeux. Il se concentra sur l'objet étranger dans son corps et eut un gout métallique dans la bouche quand il le ressentit. Il grimaça alors que la balle remontait dans la blessure et quand il sentit la balle contre sa main, il s'autorisa à se recoucher sur le sol en béton. Il jeta la balle sur le béton à côté de lui et Morrell recommença à appuyer sur la blessure.

« Tu as réussi, Stiles. Tu es destiné à le faire. »

Deaton arriva jusqu'à eux et retira doucement les mains qui l'empêchaient de voir la blessure. « Dites-moi la vérité, Doc. Je suis enceinte ? »

Deaton ignora la tentative d'humour et regarda Morrell dans les yeux. « Nous devons l'emmener à la clinique. Je pourrais le recoudre pour qu'il guérisse. »

« Non, Je ne les laisserais pas seuls face au nécromancien. »

« Vont-ils réussir ? »

« Pas sans mon aide. »

« Stiles, tu vas mourir si tu ne guéris pas correctement. »

« Ca va aller. Nous devons prendre de l'Aconit Tue Loup et trouver un endroit pour enterrer Peter. Un endroit un peu plus permanent que la dernière fois. »

« Je vais m'en occuper, » dit Deaton, « Tu devrais prendre quelques minutes pour te reposer. »

Stiles suivit les instructions de Deaton et s'empêcha de bouger. Ce n'était pas l'endroit le plus confortable mais ce n'était pas si mal que ça. Morrell continuait de faire pression et après un moment la douleur diminua au point qu'il ne la ressentait plus du tout. Quand il se leva, Morrell le regarda avec des yeux écarquillés.

« Ça va. Je suis guéris et prêt pour le prochain round. »

« Le nécromancien ? »

« La meute s'occupe des corps mais il n'arrivent pas à l'atteindre lui. Moi je pourrais le faire. »

Morrell se leva et le suivit à l'extérieur où la bataille faisait rage. Stiles fut heureux qu'ils soient au milieu de nulle part parce qu'ils auraient eu du mal à garder le secret sur les loups garous et la magie si d'autres personnes avaient été présentes, même si son isolement était surement la raison pour laquelle Derek l'avait choisi comme base en premier lieu. Stiles se concentra sur le nécromancien et il se jeta dans la bataille, évitant les corps grâce à son entrainement de Crosse avec Scott. Quand il trouva le nécromancien, il se tenait contre un arbre, en respirant bruyamment.

« Je ne pensais pas que tu survivrais, » dit le nécromancien.

« Je ne le pensais pas non plus, et pourtant je suis là. »

Le nécromancien fouilla sa poche et en sortit une clé entouré d'un ruban. Il la lança aux pieds de Stiles et Stiles sentit le sort faire effet immédiatement. Il était figé sur place, incapable de bouger. Toutefois Stiles n'avait pas peur, parce qu'il savait comment contourner ce sort en utilisant ses propres capacités, celles que ce sort ne pouvait pas influencer. Stiles poussa contre le sort de a même façon qu'il l'avait fait pour la poudre de sorbier.

« Tu es un gars puissant. C'est une honte que tu utilises ton pouvoir pour blesser des gens innocents. »

Le nécromancien haussa les épaules. « C'était cool d'avoir autant de pouvoir. Peter savait ce qu'il faisait quand il est venu me trouver. »

« Charles, je vais devoir te retirer ton pouvoir. »

« Ca va me tuer. »

Stiles hocha lentement la tête. « Je sais. »

« Dans ce cas, tu es comme moi. »

« Nous sommes différents. J'utilise mes capacités pour protéger les gens. Ta mort est le prix à payer pour avoir violer les lois de la nature. »

« Depuis quand la magie suit les lois de la nature ? »

Stiles soupira et regarda Lydia. « Est-ce que tu connais Lydia ? Peter t'a parlé d'elle ? »

« Brièvement. »

« Elle a survécu à l'attaque d'un Alpha et n'est pas devenu un loup garou. Elle a sauvé Jackson de la malédiction du Kanima juste en l'aimant. Je suis un prophète assez puissant mais elle est la personne la plus puissante que j'ai jamais rencontrée. »

« Qu'est-elle ? » demanda le nécromancien, au moment où Stiles posa ses mains sur son cou pour commencer à drainer son énergie en lui.

« Elle est humaine avec une étrange capacité à annuler le surnaturel. Elle est le commencement d'une nouvelle sorte d'espèce. Maintenant, ne lutte pas… Ca ne fera pas vraiment mal. »

Stiles sentit le pouvoir du nécromancien qui affluait en lui et il pouvait sentir la vie qui venait aussi car sa force vitale était directement liée à son pouvoir. Quand Stiles retira ses mains, le nécromancien était mort et pour la première fois depuis que Stiles l'avait rencontré, il avait l'air paisible. Quand Stiles se tourna, il fut ravi de constater que tous les corps lui faisaient face.

« Retournez d'où vous venez, » les dirigea-t-il, et ils commencèrent à partir.

« Que vient-il de se passer ? » demanda Isaac en arrivant en courant jusqu'à lui. Derek, Scott, et le reste de la meute étaient juste derrière lui.

« J'ai absorbé son pouvoir. Je vais faire en sorte que les corps retournent d'où ils viennent pour éviter les questions puis je rentrais ce pouvoir à la Terre. »

« Ton père a appelé des démineurs du comté voisins. Les bombes ont toutes été trouvées et ils ont déjà commencé à les désactiver. »

Stiles sourit à Danny. « Je le savais déjà. Mais merci. »

« Monstre, » dit Derek. Stiles passa au travers des mains enlacées de Scott et Allison pour aller embrasser Derek devant tout le monde, sans se soucier de qui pouvait les voir. Quand ils eurent fini leur représentation, tout le monde évitait de les regarder dans les yeux. Tout le monde sauf Scott. Scott levait son pouce en l'air pour Stiles.

Fin du chapitre 10.

**XX**

Voilà c'était la fin ^^ le chapitre final ^^ le der des der ^^

En fait pas tout à fait, il reste un petit épilogue, tout petit épilogue ^^

Je sais pas trop si ça vaut la peine de le mettre ?

A bientôt ^^

Publié le 17 04 2013


	11. Epilogue

Insight de tmjohn72

Note de l'auteur : '_Je voulais prendre un moment pour vous remercier vous tous, pour votre soutien. Je me suis tellement amusé en écrivant cette trilogie et j'ai du mal à croire que ça fait déjà plusieurs mois depuis que j'ai commencé. Ecrire m'aide à me calmer l'esprit avant de dormir et je pense que c'est un des meilleurs moyens pour apprendre à se connaitre soi-même.'_

Merci pour vos reviews ^^ (même celle de toshinou ! et oui même en anonyme je te reconnais ^^)

Voilà l'épilogue de cette trilogie, j'ai une annonce à faire mais je la garde pour la fin ^^ Je vous laisse savourer l'épilogue ^^

Bonne lecture ^^

**XX**

Chap.11- C'est pas vraiment un chapitre puisque c'est un épilogue… !

Stiles n'avait jamais été aussi heureux.

Il considérait le mois qu'il avait passé à s'entrainer avec Morrell comme l'un des moments les plus difficiles de sa vie, principalement parce qu'il avait ressenti la trahison et la colère, tout en étant isolé des personnes qui comptaient le plus pour lui. Son pardon envers Derek, Deaton et Lydia ne s'était pas fait en une nuit, mais chaque jour sans Derek et Scott dans sa vie devenait plus insupportable que le précèdent. La vérité était que son entrainement l'avait changé, surtout parce qu'il continuait de recevoir des visions de la vie merveilleuse qu'il allait avoir avec Derek. Voir un futur où ils étaient heureux et amoureux était suffisant pour qu'il réalise qu'ils l'aimaient tous et cela lui avait permis de comprendre que leurs actions n'étaient pas destinées à le blesser, mais juste à l'aider. Ce n'était pas seulement dû à leur peur, mais principalement à leur amour et leur inquiétude pour lui.

Stiles pardonna Danny facilement parce qu'il savait qu'il n'y avait rien entre Danny et Derek. Malgré tout, dépasser ce sentiment de trahison lui avait pris un mois, et certaines personnes diraient que c'est un court laps de temps pour dépasser le fait d'avoir été blessé par les personnes qu'il aimait le plus au monde, mais les gens comme Stiles diraient simplement qu'un mois sans les personnes que vous aimez ressemble à une éternité de solitude.

Peter était vraiment mort cette fois et il n'y avait aucune raison de craindre son retour. Sans savoir comment, la rumeur avait couru que la meute des Hale comprenait maintenant un prophète et une fille immunisée contre les influences surnaturelles ce qui entraina que les ennemis pénétrant sur leur territoire étaient rares. Ceux qui les défièrent au fils des ans ne restèrent pas assez longtemps pour être vraiment considérés comme des menaces.

Le mariage de Derek et Stiles arriva en son temps, de même que Madeline, la fille de Lydia et Jackson. Elle était aussi immunisée contre le surnaturel comme sa mère et était née humaine sans aucune trace de loup garou, tout comme sa sœur qui arriva dix-huit mois plus tard. Stiles et Derek parlaient d'adopter leur propre enfant et ils le firent quand vint le moment, adoptant un garçon et une fille, ils les nommèrent Laura et Adam. Stiles n'avait jamais été aussi heureux et la même chose pouvait être dite de chacune des personnes qu'il connaissait.

FIN

**XX**

Voilà la vrai fin, l'épilogue ^^^

J'espère que cette trilogie vous a plu ^^

Donc mon annonce, J'ai un nouveau projet de trad. Sterek ^^

C'est une fic anglaise nommée 'The Alpha Pair' de ShiningOmicron.

Voici le résumé :

« Stiles ne pouvait plus le supporter. Sa ville autrefois si calme était devenue chaotique, désorganisé. Quelqu'un devait faire quelque chose pour remettre de l'ordre dans le tumulte qu'était devenu Beacon Hills. Stiles était triste de se dire que c'était à lui de le faire. Avec Derek en Alpha de la meute de loup garou et Stiles en Alpha du groupe d'humain ^^ »

J'ai choisi cette fic car certaines interactions et répliques m'ont fait mourir de rire ^^ J'espère qu'elle vous plaira ^^

Elle compte 35 chapitres … OMD, à chaque fois que je l'écris, je me dis que j'ai perdu la tête, ça sera ma plus longue fic, environ 120 000 mots, en comparaison Big Black Dog n'en comptait qu'un peu moins de 30 000 …

Bon j'arrête de vous embêter et A bientôt ^^

Publié le 18 04 2013


End file.
